


The Lying Game {Kenny Ackerman x Reader}

by PearlDrops



Series: Lovers & Liars [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Break Up, Cheating, Children, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lies, Love Triangles, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Murder, Murder Mystery, Organized Crime, Past Abuse, Past Infidelity, Past Relationship(s), Revenge, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlDrops/pseuds/PearlDrops
Summary: Having left the city, she has it all. A loving partner, a good home, two kids. The standard fairytale ending of many stories. Except, the city isn't done with her yet, and it's calling her home. There is unfinished business to tend, and an old wound to finally heal.





	1. Chapter 1

The wine that passed {Name}'s lips did nothing to sate her want for something stronger. A vodka, whiskey, anything would have done at that moment to give {Name} a kick.

However, the unofficial ball and chain that was {Name}'s date for the night would not have approved.

Happy and idle, Nile talked and laughed with the other man at the table, the planned dinner date going as expected; tiresome and insufferable.

The only thing that made {Name}'s evening worthwhile was the necklace of the woman sat beside Erwin.

Marie was stunning, dark eyes and hair with olive skin. A Spanish beauty for sure, she made {Name} feel bland by comparison.

There had always been a touch of envy for the beautiful woman charming the pants off the two men they were dining with, until tonight.

{Name} didn't feel so small and frumpy on catching sight of the crucifix that hung around Marie's neck.

Catching each other's eye, {Name} set down the wine glass when Marie sneered at her.

 _"You've been quiet all night, {Name},"_ Marie flashed a smile, painted in false worry _"What is the matter?"_

Tapping a finger to her lips when Nile and Erwin agreed that she'd been far too quiet, {Name} smiled in return.

"Nothing. I'm just curious about something." {Name} sighed, scratching behind an ear as though she was in thought.

Marie laughed, though it was more of a snort _"Curious about what?"_ Her voice was effortlessly smooth, but it held a sarcastic undertone.

Meeting Marie's eye once more {Name} laughed along for a brief moment _"About who your dealer is."_ She responded calmly, and a little too sweetly.

As though {Name}'s words were ice, everyone froze. Marie's hand clasping for the crucifix at her neck, it wasn't quick enough before {Name} had a hold on it and was dragging away the small tube that concealed Marie's habit.

Tipping up the small end of the crucifix that hid the cocaine {Name} watched the powder dissolve in the wine _", And you dared to judge me."_

Flicking away the small container it bounced across the plates, rolling off the edge of the table as {Name} stood up, draining the last of the wine from her glass.

 _"Thanks for the invite, it's been a pleasure as always."_ Lips curled back into a sneer; her heavy sarcasm words were finished just as the glass was slapped again on the table.

Coat hooked off the back of the chair, {Name} tucked the small clutch back under an arm before striding confidently out of the restaurant.

A small spring in {Name}'s step with knowing she'd finally pulled the wool away from Erwin's eyes about the woman he intended to marry.

Though Erwin was not a totally by the book policeman, he held a firm stance and opinion when it came to drugs, and also his personal image.

Sighing happily {Name} shivered against the early evening chill, a cigarette clasped in her lips she inhaled deeply as the doors of the restaurant opened again.

Casting a glance over a shoulder {Name} just as quickly looked away.

Nile was barely wearing his coat as he stomped across the pavement to reach {Name}, the heavy footsteps announcing that he was right beside her, she turned.

 _"You're only pissed off because it would now be weird if you were to be seen with Marie."_ Words shooting like small knives {Name}'s brow curved sharply when Nile stuttered.

As if Nile truly believed that {Name} didn't know where he'd been sneaking off to the last couple of months, he made to argue her statement.

 _"What has gotten into you?"_ Nile snapped, a cigarette hanging out the corner of his mouth.

Eyes rolling {Name} managed a sarcastic smile _"Don't try and be coy,"_ pausing to take a deep inhale of the cigarette, her voice became strained as the smoke was held in her mouth _"I know you're another notch in Marie's bedpost."_

Voice dropping to a whisper as another person stepped out on the pavement, {Name} blew the cigarette smoke in Nile's face.

Nile's sudden nervous demeanour confirming that {Name} was not just paranoid about his relationship with Marie, the cigarette was tossed on the floor.

Swallowing hard as her throat felt like someone had their fingers wrapped around it, {Name} scraped one of her high heels over the smouldering smoke on the floor.

 _"You arsehole."_ Managing to choke out her thoughts about him at that moment, {Name} turned around.

Lighting up again, {Name} feigned deafness to the two men shouting after her. Erwin's shout was angrier and defined than Nile's feeble pleading one.

Mouth puckered and tight as her jaw clenched to keep her emotions under some control {Name} took the corner blindly, clipping the shoulder of a passerby.

London was busier than the city that {Name} grew up in, so it was hard not to end up walking into someone at some point.

Though here people either kept moving or became aggressive.

The thin man tried the aggressive approach, his teeth bared from under a thick moustache {Name} clucked her tongue "Keep moving." She warned, a sharp stare accompanying it.

Muttering under breath the man done as he was told and moved along.

Head shaking {Name} drew in long angry inhales of the cigarette as her heels pounded the pavement.

In a mixture of anger and upset {Name} couldn't decide whether she also felt ashamed or guilty.

{Name} had done nothing wrong, and yet a part of her was left wondering if she had done something that led to Nile falling in the sheets with another woman.

Was {Name} not attentive enough? Was she no longer attractive to Nile? All the possibilities made loops in her mind until she was no longer angry or even wanting to cry, but merely confused.

Nile had spent the best part of a year chasing {Name}, pulling out all the tricks in the book to get her attention. An effort that worked, after she'd managed to forgive the fact he'd used her shamelessly to help Erwin's cause.

Now almost four years later, and two children in the mix, it seemed {Name} could no longer hold his attention as she once did.

Taking a long soothing breath {Name} slowed her pace, the not so distant music of a nightclub calling her attention she eyed the establishment.

{Name} was still in her early twenties, it wouldn't appear to much like she was a desperate case if she wandered into the blue-lit club.

Nile would inevitably head home and relieve the babysitter they'd got for the night. Which meant the children would be fine.

Balancing up the pro's and cons, {Name} shook back her hair, fingers running through it to give it volume she crossed the road.

Flashing a coy smile at the bouncer he waved her through after placing a stamp on her hand, entry fee wavered {Name}'s body vibrated as the heavy bass pulsed out the doors.

{Name} smiled as she fought through the many bodies that ground against each other, it was hot and sweaty, the floor sticky as she pushed through.

And it was also the little slither of the life she'd left behind, but never really forgotten. Grimy and cheap, dangerous but fun all rolled into one heap.

Shaking out of the coat {Name} tossed it on a stool, not caring if someone stole it as she moved to the bar and ordered the stiff drink she'd been after all night.


	2. Chapter 2

At six am, {Name} pressed the doorbell.

Shivering on the doorstep, {Name} hid the chattering of her teeth by pursing her lips around a cigarette.

Nile must have believed himself clever by cutting off her bank card. It was an excellent ploy to force her to come home, if not for the fact she still held the bank account from her days as a pub landlord.

Having not touched it in the last four years, {Name} had forgotten what it was like to have money to burn. The job {Name} had now paid pittance by comparison to her nightly takings at the pub, and so she'd had to learn to live on a budget.

Until the previous night.

Motherhood may have softened {Name}, but it indeed had not tamed her. Drinking in the fashion she used to, {Name} knew the moment her head hit a pillow, she would be suffering from on waking up.

Shuffling heel to heel {Name} felt small relief when the door opened. As expected, Erwin was already awake and showered.

Having thought better of turning up looking as though she'd come straight from the club, {Name} had stumbled into an off-licence and bought some cheap makeup wipes and hairbrush.

Clean faced and hair looking more presentable than the birds nest it had been, {Name}'s only give away was the dress.

Erwin surveyed {Name} head to foot, eyes closing in a pained expression before he moved aside, and she stepped in.

Slipping off the heels {Name} couldn't hide her groan of relief to have her feet flat on the ground; toes wriggling at their needed freedom.

 _"Coffee?"_ Erwin offered, walking down the hallway.

Sliding the heels under the stairs {Name} nodded, a hand cupping to catch the ash off her cigarette _"Please."_

Entering the kitchen just as Erwin slid an ashtray on the table {Name} sat down.

Silence permeating the room, {Name} knew something was needing to be said about the night before.

 _"I'm not sorry."_ Mumbling as her fingers tapped the glass-topped table {Name} side glanced Erwin when his shoulders slumped a fraction.

Continuing to make the offered drink, Erwin said nothing.

Taking his silence as a queue to continue {Name} crossed her legs, foot bobbing _"Though I guess you already knew that,"_ head cocking {Name} clicked her tongue _"You set that up near perfectly."_

Eyes narrowed when Erwin set the coffee cup down; he held a faint smugness in his aura _"I only held a suspicion,"_ he responded softly _"You just confirmed it."_

Throwing herself back in the chair {Name} hugged the coffee mug with both hands.

 _"You set me up, you mean."_ Head shaking {Name} sighed heavily _"How long?"_

Erwin knew that {Name} would recognise the real purpose of the crucifix. He also knew that {Name} would bite the bait he laid. All the while, Erwin would be able to walk away from the relationship with Marie looking like a saint.

Erwin drew out the chair opposite {Name} _"About the same time as you."_ Answering the question quietly the chair creaked under his weight.

 _"I didn't think you knew."_ He added with a small frown.

Suspecting Erwin of knowing about the infidelity of Nile and Marie, it left a sickness in her stomach unrelated to the drink; when he confirmed she was correct.

Tongue scaling across her teeth {Name} took in a deep breath, taking a sip of the coffee to keep from making a sniping comment.

 _"Y'know you can't just run off like you did last night,"_ Erwin adopted a reprimanding tone _"Not anymore."_

Eyes flicking toward the door behind, Erwin raised a hand, the fingers beckoning someone forward.

Turning in the chair, {Name} felt a momentary surprise to see her eldest shuffling through the door.

Arms out {Name} swept the still half asleep child on to her lap, before shooting a questioning eye to Erwin.

Exhaling a sigh, Erwin stood up from the table _"Nile brought them over when you didn't show up."_ Answering quietly as he started to search the kitchen cupboards, a finger scratched down his nose _"As far as I'm aware, he is still out looking for you."_

Stomach rolling again, this time with guilt, {Name} gazed down at her daughter with a warm smile when the small girl wrapped her arms around {Name}'s neck.

 _"Uncle Erwin's house is boring."_ She whispered in {Name}'s ear grumpily.

Smiling, {Name} nodded agreement _"That's because your uncle is a boring man."_

From the kitchen side, Erwin coughed, shooting {Name} a look to say that he'd heard.

Shrugging {Name} swayed side to side, her daughter giggling when {Name} tickled her sides.

 _"Can't argue the honesty of a child."_ She countered.

Sighing Erwin looked lost for an argument, though he smiled when the small girl poked her tongue out at him.

 _"Uncle Erwin isn't boring, his house is."_ The small girl spoke with a shake of her head, dark curls swishing side to side.

Erwin was by no means paternal; he'd looked as if he was holding a bag of dirt when first holding his niece. However, both of {Name}'s kids adored Erwin and were almost always asking when they were able to see him next.

Happily distracted from the fact Nile was apparently still looking for {Name}, a hand teased the wild curls of her daughter's hair.

Waiting until the small child was happily eating the toast, Erwin made, {Name} glanced up at Erwin _"If I had gone home, it would have only resulted in an argument."_ Being honest about her reckless attitude she smiled when her daughter looked up at her.

From the kitchen side, Erwin sighed _"And going missing was a much better solution?"_

{Name} nodded, she didn't expect Erwin to understand at all, their upbringings were vastly different after all.

 _"It's not nice, hearing your parents argue,"_ speaking quietly as she took the shop bought brush out of her clutch bag, running it through the small girl's hair _"There are things I don't want to be repeated."_

Erwin's brows raised a fraction before they dropped and he smiled _"I understand,"_ taking his mobile out his pocket he shook it toward {Name} _"But at least put him out of his misery?"_

Teeth hooking the bottom lip {Name} hummed _"I don't have my phone."_ She mentioned quietly, eyes diverted to stare at the floor.

After trying to pay for another double vodka, and the card rejected, {Name}'s phone had started calling. Seeing Nile's Name flash across the screen, it had turned her temporary embarrassment into anger.

{Name} had dropped the phone, stamping her heel down on it until the screen shattered, before discovering her old bank card hidden in the back of the phone case.

Anger subsiding to laughter, the double she'd initially ordered had become a triple, and a bottle of wine.

After that, much of the night became a blur.

Though {Name} knew with utmost certainty she'd managed to talk herself out of going home with the barman who'd been whispering in her ear.

Nile may have done the dirty on {Name}, but she was no better. In truth, {Name} really had no right to be as angry as she had. If anything, her dirty secret was far worse.

_"Here,"_

Interrupted from her thoughts when a dialling tone entered one ear {Name} repeatedly blinked at the phone dangled beside her.

 _"I will take them for the day,"_ Erwin offered, running a hand over the small girls head _"Just come to some decision as to what you want to do."_

Confused, {Name} took the phone just as it connected.

 _"Hello?"_ Nile's tired and stressed voice crackled in {Name}'s ear. It made her heart lurch uncomfortably.

Voice lost in the back of her throat, {Name} swallowed back the bile that surged up her throat.

 _"Erwin? What is it?!"_ Sharp and aggravated Nile was evidently tired, his patience always wore out quick when he was.

 _"One sec,"_ She whispered into the receiver, sliding out of the chair, she gave a gentle kiss to her daughters head before walking to the back door.

 _"{Name}?"_ Nile no longer sounded agitated, but relieved.

Closing the kitchen door behind {Name}'s feet curled on the cold-decking _"It's me."_ She answered finally, her voice still choked and restricted by the lump forming in her throat.

For a short time, there was nothing but static from the phone, until Nile spoke again.

_"Where the hell have you been?!"_

The second Nile started shouting, {Name}'s hand curled into a tight fist. Sickness washing away as he continued on his tirade, it took all her self-control not to throw Erwin's phone across the garden.

 _"I don't think you are in any position to be as angry as you are."_ Finally cutting in when Nile drew in a breath, {Name}'s voice was the polar opposite of how she felt.

Calm and controlled her mouth relaxed when Nile stuttered down the line _"Yeah. I fucked off for a night."_ Her voice glided out evenly.

_"But how many times did you do it? Claiming it was work?"_

When Nile stayed silent, {Name} continued.

 _"Got nothing to say now?"_ She jeered _"Funny that."_

Teeth tapping together when Nile stayed quiet, {Name} felt her calmness wash away with each passing second.

It was like the pot calling the kettle black; her stance was hypocritical. Quite rightly, {Name} had no right to be speaking the way she was, or even think any of it.

 _"I'm sorry."_ Finally, Nile spoke up, his voice sounding weak and as though he was trying to stay composed _"I don't know what else to say, other than I'm sorry."_

It was what {Name} expected to hear, the cliche script of a person being caught out. It seemed as if everyone who'd ever been caught read off the same thing.

They were sorry. It wasn't meant to happen. It won't happen again.

{Name} couldn't count the number of times she'd heard those same excuses used as if they would make things ok again.

They'd gone through her head also as she battled with her guilt, but kept her silence.

 _"Your apology is not what I want. I don't want your excuses or reasons either."_ Finally feeling as though she would crumble, {Name} inhaled sharply to keep her voice steady.

Glancing back into the kitchen {Name}'s heart lurched upon seeing her daughter. Brush in hand she was stood on the chair, and styling Erwin's hair, or rather was making a mess of it.

Smiling, {Name} turned away when Nile spoke her name with caution. It made her heart stop, just like it was frightened. In truth {Name} was scared, and unsure how to proceed.

{Name} didn't want to let Nile go. It wasn't as if the idea of being a single mother of two was daunting to her.

A part of {Name} knew what may have led Nile to Marie's bed. The little girl who miraculously had Erwin wrapped around her finger at that moment in time.

It was in the very same month, {Name} made a catastrophic choice that could not be forgotten. It stared her in the face almost every day.

In the January of the previous year, Nile had asked something entirely unexpected. A question that out of the three who knew had never asked.

A question {Name} had refused to answer, and not for the matter of not knowing.

Though Nile was kept in the dark to it at the time, {Name} had met with Kenny a few months before he was finally arrested.

Ever since Nile asked, and, {Name}, dodged answering it was like an invisible wedge came between them, and {Name} only made it more significant a few short nights later.

 _"{Name}?"_ Nile whispered in her ear _"Say something."_

There was desperation in Nile's voice, and it was laced with fear of what was potentially coming.

{Name} hummed quietly, as she was unsure what to say for a time.

 _"Please?"_ He pleaded.

{Name} guessed it was time, to be honest, and to lay all their secrets out in the open. Nile's infidelity, her own, and {Name}'s knowledge of the paternity of her daughter.

 _"Dahlia is,"_ She started, her voice wavering as the words wrapped confusedly around her tongue.

On the other end of the phone, Nile's breath hitched, followed by a slight grumble _"She's his, I guessed that much."_

Rapidly {Name}'s head shook, forgetting that Nile could not see her _"She's yours, Nile."_

On the other end of the phone Nile choked and stuttered, but {Name} wasn't finished.

_"Levi is Kenny's."_

{Name} had kept it quiet, but Kenny's sentence was shortened due to -laughably- good behaviour.

They'd ran into each other by chance when {Name} was on a night out the year before.

{Name} couldn't even say that she was drunk as some feeble excuse. It was merely that {Name} was still very much attracted to Kenny, and had indulged her weakness for him.

Having expected Nile to start shouting again, {Name} was knocked sideways when he responded.

 _"I already knew that,"_ Nile answered icily _"I was at Kenny's parole meeting."_

Lost for words, {Name} stared across the garden in a stupor.

 _"The bastard couldn't wait to tell me the night you two shared."_ Nile sniped angrily, with bitterness in his tone.

Head swimming, and not from the alcohol that was still in her system, {Name} felt short of breath.

 _"I only asked about Dahlia, because he mentioned there was a good chance she was his as well,"_ Nile explained his sudden want to know if Dahlia was his many months previous.

 _"I guess we're even."_ Nile wrapped up the conversation shakily.

Jaw clenched {Name} had nothing she could say in reply. If anything, what she'd done was worse, far worse.

Nile sighed heavily, filling the phone with static _"Just come home."_


	3. Chapter 3

Leaning over the edge of the cot {Name} slid out each arm carefully. A soft gurgle at being disturbed, Levi did not stir.

Holding the crib edge {Name} couldn't help but smile when the infant kicked his legs, the thick head of hair scattered across his forehead, she gently swept it back.

From the hallway, {Name} heard Dahlia's door close, soon after the frame of the room she was in creaked when pressure was placed on it.

Turning a part of the way, {Name} caught Nile's profile as he stared off down the corridor. There was no more time to delay the inevitable conversation.

Knowing that the time had arrived for them both to talk, {Name} crept away from the crib. Catching the door handle as she stepped into the corridor, Nile lifted his weight off the door jamb as the door was pulled to.

Silently they took the stairs, bypassing the kitchen they walked into the living room, Nile closing the door behind them.

Moving in a circle around the coffee table {Name}'s skin prickled in anticipation. Arms folding tight {Name} hoped Nile would speak first, just something small to break the icy reception the two had given one another since they laid eyes on each other.

The drive home was made more comfortable due to Levi's fussing and Dahlia's singing. They acted as a buffer and kept Nile and {Name} from having to exchange a single word.

Though it was noticed that Nile was reserved when it came to taking Levi from Erwin.

Nile tossed down his coat on the arm of a chair, a hand scratching at the back of his head he kept his head angled away, so as not to look at {Name}.

Without either of them speaking it left {Name} under the impression that they'd burnt their bridges. That all they were doing was stalling.

Perching on the edge of the sofa, Nile gripped his hands together pressing them to his forehead.

{Name} relaxed one of her arms, releasing it from her chest to pick at the mantlepiece her mouth opened, but her words disappeared when her breath hitched.

 _"I was thinking about it all day,"_ Nile started, his voice blunt and assertive _"What it would be like if we just called it a day."_

Expecting Nile to continue {Name}'s heart flip-flopped nervously when he didn't say anything more.

Sucking in her cheeks {Name} bit down on them _"And?"_

Nile shook his head slowly, hands dropping to his knees he shot a look at her. One that {Name} honestly didn't expect to find painted on his face.

Nile's mouth fidgeted and pinched as his jaw flexed. Dark eyes bloodshot from the lack of sleep, they appeared wet around the edges.

 _"I don't want us to go our own ways,"_ he started, voice wobbling _"But I don't know if that's because I want to make this work, or if I don't want to give him the satisfaction of breaking us up."_

Being honest in his thoughts Nile's shoulders lifted, his hands out as if to gesture at some invisible object _"And knowing I'm raising his son just really drives the knife in."_

{Name} hung her head. There was no denying that {Name} had truly made a mess of things. Letting Nile believe that Levi was his, to only then have it thrown in his face by the actual father that Levi was never Nile's, to begin with.

It made {Name} realise how cruel she had been for the last year. Maybe it would have been for the best if she were just honest about her night with Kenny, and saved Nile from the humiliation of having it revealed as it was.

Would it have made the outcome different, if {Name} had been honest?

 _"Nile,"_ speaking cautiously {Name} brought her head up _"I want us to work."_ Stumbling on her words {Name} bit down on her lip as it wobbled _"But I will also understand if you want to leave."_

Regardless of how {Name} acted, or even how Nile reacted, she still loved him. Nile had provided {Name} with a stability she'd never had, there had been no risks or danger attached to him outside of his work.

Nile kept {Name} grounded, made her feel that for once, she didn't have to keep looking over a shoulder.

{Name} had always found a thrill in danger, it was why seeing Kenny as she did, she'd jumped at the chance to have a taste of it.

The only real regret {Name} held, was that she'd hurt Nile unforgivably in the process.

Admittedly Nile's intentions hadn't always been honest at the start, but {Name} could never say that he had not been kind to her.

 _"I don't want to walk away. I don't."_ Nile responded sharply, and assuredly. Head shaking he stood from the sofa _"I just, it's just..."_ Nile's temper peaked, his gaze came over cold and hard _"Every time I look at Levi, all I see is you and him. Over and over."_ He circled a hand around his head to emphasise.

Blinking rapidly to keep the tears threatening to spill {Name} was forced to break eye contact.

It would only be petty if {Name} mentioned she had almost the same mental process every time she looked at Nile. Mentally tortured by the images her imagination created about his relations with Marie.

Her complaints paled in comparison to Nile's. There was not a constant physical reminder of it staring at her, and tormenting her daily in the same aspect it did Nile.

Though Levi was innocent of anything, he was serving as a catalyst for this conversation.

Every action had a consequence, and this was hers.

A set of hands sliding to cup her face, {Name} looked up just as Nile leant forward. Head to head, his twisted, pushing hard at her forehead. It hurt but {Name} didn't move away, not if this was possibly going to be the last time she was in any physical contact with Nile.

 _"I know what I did wasn't any better,"_ Nile whispered ashamedly _"But I wanted to get back at you. Give you a taste of how you made me feel."_

Hearing why Nile had gone after Marie stabbed at {Name}'s chest. Made the guilt and already felt grow tenfold, even more so by seeing how much it pained Nile to admit it.

Face tight, he wore a mask of defeat and anguish.

Carefully {Name} reached out, mimicking Nile to hold his face in her hands, she let her thumbs trace his lips before they stroked down the small goatee.

There were no words to respond to Nile's admittance. Saying sorry would not suffice, neither would trying to explain herself.

Instead {Name} stood quietly in Nile's embrace, waiting for his decision.

It could not be forced, and though {Name} wanted to sway Nile, it would only be a temporary fix until everything came crashing down around them again.

This was not something that could be fixed in a day or a conversation. It would take time to rebuild, and it would be shaky if they were to try. However {Name} wanted for them to at least make an effort to see if they could.

Nile drew in a long breath, his fingers almost pinching at her cheeks before his mouth crashed into hers.

It was hard and possibly spiteful the way their lips met. It wasn't a kiss lead by love, but with hate.

 _"I hate the fact I love you,"_ Nile griped bitterly.

{Name} felt as though someone had punched her in the stomach when he spoke, eyes waterlogged as they flicked back and forth searching Nile's.

Leaning in again their mouths met. This time heated and wanton. At first unsure, {Name} remained rigid when Nile's body pushed against her.

Half expecting for him to step back and say that they were over, she couldn't relax. Not when there was a sense of finality in the kiss.

Body breaking out of its rigidness, {Name}'s arms wound around Nile's neck, a hand on the back of his head to bring him closer when he finally gave an answer.

_"I didn't spend a year chasing you, to throw it all away for one mistake."_


	4. Chapter 4

Hands out in anticipation {Name} observed as Levi's face scrunched with determination.

Tiny hands leaving the support of the table edge he wobbled for a second before he swung forward a foot, then the other.

Lips pursed as {Name} waited to see if Levi would take another step, it became a smile when he dropped on his rear.

Brow arching when Levi huffed and shook his tiny fists, {Name} clucked her tongue gently _"So close."_

Leaning forward she swept Levi up in her arms.

Levi didn't like it much; he wanted to be put down to try walking again. Feet kicking and arms waving back and forth to be free of {Name}'s arms, she placed him down in the playpen.

Once inside Levi spat out his dummy, mouth open as he was about to express his dislike verbally, {Name} clucked her tongue again _"Uh-uh."_

Wagging a finger in discouragement, a smile was bitten back when Levi tried his best attempt at a scowl.

Distracted by Levi's attempt at a temper tantrum, {Name} nearly leapt out of her skin when someone called for her attention.

Turning sharply, {Name}'s rapid heartbeat only increased when her eyes found a familiar face.

 _"Ian?"_ Brow furrowed deeply, {Name} looked between the other three men. Only one she did not know, and he was an imposing presence.

There was a collective silence for a time like no one wanted to speak. It left {Name} wondering and worrisome about their presence, especially Ian's.

Catching one another's eye, Ian shook his head. Whatever the reason behind their presence, it was certainly not good.

 _"Miss...?"_ The imposing man spoke, peering over the rim of his glasses at her, his thick beard and moustache reminded her of Santa Claus. An intimidating and scary Santa Claus.

 _"{Name} is fine."_ She answered, eyes swinging between Erwin and Nile, neither man spoke. For that matter, Nile looked sour and brooding.

The man nodded as a hand swept to a file under his arm _"Are you familiar with a Mr Farlan Church?"_

Forgetting momentarily where she was, or whom she was in the company of, {Name} almost shot a glance at Ian.

Composing herself before she did, {Name}'s arms folded to cup the elbow of each arm _"Why?"_ She questioned, quite suspicious of the man.

Laying the folder flat in the palm of his large hand the man pulled out a photo _"No need to play games. Mr Church's last message already answered that question."_

The few seconds of confusion at the man's words were soon replaced with nausea and horror.

Farlan was nearly unrecognisable in the picture. It made {Name} turn away, but not before she witnessed what the man was referring too.

Hand outstretched {Name}'s name was scrawled on the wall, in blood.

Chest heaving {Name}'s arms snapped to her sides, hands repeatedly running down her stomach, she shook her head over and over.

The man cleared his throat as to draw back {Name}'s attention _"Care to tell me why Mr Church would use his dying moments to write down your name?"_

The way he spoke was condescending, patronising and more than haughty. The man obviously thought he knew why already, that he probably had the case already wrapped up in a neat bow.

Oh, how wrong the man was. {Name} did know of a reason why her name was written in blood, but it wasn't for a reason three out of the four men probably suspected.

Carefully Ian stepped to the side, bringing himself into {Name}'s peripheral. As he did, a subtle shake of his head told {Name} all she needed to know.

This officer was looking in the entirely wrong direction. Knowing it was a blessing, even if it meant that Farlan was dead.

Years had passed since the last time {Name} spoke with Farlan under the bridge of the canal. They'd both only been seventeen, high on a concoction of alcohol and prescription pills bought from Reiner.

That night as they mopped their sweating brows, they agreed never to speak a word of what they'd done.

And neither of them had. Ever.

Ian was the only exception, his coming into the know accidental, he'd agreed to keep quiet also.

Ian was a man of his word, and {Name} knew that he could be trusted, even if he was dodgy.

Shaking her head slowly {Name} met the man's eye with confidence _"I don't. The last time I saw Farlan I was seventeen, he kind of disappeared after that."_ At least two out of the three things she said were true.

The man nodded as he stroked his beard thoughtfully, eyes closed for a brief moment they quickly snapped open, fixing on {Name}.

_"See, I think that may be a lie. A certain Mr Jaeger seems to believe you would know exactly why your name was there."_

Eyes narrowing a fraction, {Name} smiled _"Which Jaeger? The one who stabbed me? Or the one who is in and out of the psych ward?"_ Hand to hip {Name} pulled up the edge of her shirt, revealing the scars Zeke left.

Already {Name} knew it was Zeke that the man was referring to, Ian blinked twice when she mentioned him.

The man appeared to cowe a little at {Name}'s questions.

 _"Not wise to take the word of a man who clearly holds a grudge."_ {Name} tutted, shaking her head slowly.

Behind Levi made a gurgling noise, before angrily throwing one of his toys out the playpen. Bouncing across the floor, it hit the man's shoe, and when it did, Levi laughed. Or rather cackled.

Coughing to hide the laugh, Ian looked off to the side. Likewise, Erwin tried to hide a smile by rubbing a hand across his jaw.

The man laughed heartily as he bent to pick up the toy _"Funny you should mention that,"_ taking a step forward he held out the small toy car _"Cause a Mr Ackerman also said you would know."_

Gaze flicking behind the man when Nile shifted and his mouth curled in disgust, {Name} understood his foul mood.

 _"Really? A man in Zeke's employment said that?"_ {Name} breezed with a calm smile as she took the toy car.

Unlike before where the man appeared cowed, he looked bitter at {Name}'s unbalancing of what he felt was a steady route of interrogation.

Hand squeezed into a fist around the toy car {Name}'s chest felt tight as her breathing became short.

Unsure what Kenny's play was to direct attention at her; there was a second of doubt over his usually less than honourable character.

Until Levi made another gurgling complaint.

Eyes closing {Name} took in a deep and agonised breath. Refraining from speaking aloud her thoughts, {Name} turned away from the four policemen.

Bending to retrieve Levi and balance him on a hip {Name} shot a look toward Ian as he made a gesture of his hand.

One that was caught by Erwin and Nile this time. Not that it mattered, it was not like they understood.

Giving Ian a nod, {Name} ran a finger over Levi's chubby cheek. It would seem the city was calling again, the demons {Name} believed she'd given the slip were no longer searching, they'd found her.

For the time being {Name} wasn't in a corner, but it felt as though the walls around her were about to start closing in.

As of yet, the man who looked to be leading the investigation hadn't connected all the dots. He just had a few scattered ones that if he looked long and hard at, would start joining.

Farlan, the Jaegers, and {Name} were all connected by one person. A person that as of yet the police were yet to unearth.

Knowing that {Name} was now the only one who could reveal the truth of it all, she knew she needed to tread carefully.

The opposing side had worked hard and fiercely to keep their involvement buried deep; and with all the aid of the local constabulary and professionals behind them, it wouldn't take much for all the blame to land on {Name}.

{Name} could only hope she still had some allies left in the decrepit place she'd called home for sixteen years.

Frowning at Levi, a sense of loss already had a hold on her.

 _"I've told you all I know,"_ she spoke softly _"Unless you're going to charge me for involvement in Farlan's murder. We are done here."_

Holding up a hand to cut the man off before he could say another word, {Name} gave a cocky smile "Oh I know. I will be seeing you again."

Head tipped back the man's mouth morphed to a calculated smirk _"Oh, we certainly will."_ He agreed, tucking the folder back under his arm _"Though you never asked, I am Darius Zackly, Superintendent of Special Branch."_

At the mention of Special Branch, {Name} grinned _"You don't fuck with Special Branch..."_

Darius smiled darkly _"Special Branch fucks with you."_

Finishing the quote attached to the detachment of the police force Darius bowed his head towards {Name}.

 _"Been a while since I've had runnings with your lot."_ {Name} laughed softly, head tilting slightly _"The last two ended up six feet under."_ Voice mimicking the dark smile Darius wore, a brow arched upward.

Ian wore the vaguest of smiles, hands shoving into his pockets _"Was such a shame that no one saw what happened to them."_ He chimed in with a slow shake of his head.

Nodding along as if to appear regretful of the two officers untimely demises, {Name} shrugged _"Yes, such a shame."_

Darius stood up straight and without a word turned around, departing the room without another word.

Close behind was Erwin, who gave both Ian and {Name} a vague look of either interest or disgust.

Hearing the front door close, both Ian and {Name}'s shoulders slumped. Wary looks shared, they almost forgot that Nile was still in the room until he spoke up.

 _"You're going back there,"_ he started _"Aren't you?"_

Tongue flicking nervously over her lips {Name} swallowed _"I have to."_ Answering quietly, she knew that it would put a strain on their already strained relationship, but this could not be ignored.

Nile poked his tongue against his cheek; lips pulled impossibly tight he snorted a breath _"I guess we can make it a fun little trip."_ He uttered sarcastically.

At the prospect that Nile would be joining {Name} she shook her head vigorously _"Nile, you can't!"_

Not realising that she'd shouted until Levi started crying, {Name} hurriedly tried to calm him down.

Reading the situation was not one to be discussed in his presence, Ian too excused himself.

Once alone, and with Levi somewhat settled again {Name} stared at Nile for a long while, neither of them immediately speaking.

 _"Nile you can't come."_ Trying to argue his determined expression {Name} begrudged his stubborn nature.

 _"I will be walking back in with a target painted on my back,"_ trying to reason rather than create more tension, {Name} implored him _"You will have a god damn timer on you."_

At the comment, Nile's eyes narrowed sharply _"All the more reason for me to come along."_

{Name} couldn't help but feel that it was more paranoia and distrust behind Nile's want to accompany her _"Stay out of this. This isn't your problem."_

Nile's eyes widened suddenly _"I'm sorry? Run that by me again?"_ He snapped sarcastically.

 _"The mother of my daughter, my supposed partner of the last four years intends to walk back into a place, where she not only got herself stabbed but where the man who fathered the brat on her hip is,"_ he paused to take in a breath _", And it's not my problem?"_

Hurt by the name calling of Levi, more than any other part of Nile's small rant, {Name} scoffed at him _"Oh go fuck yourself, Nile!"_ She shot back angrily _"I'm not going back for a sordid weekend."_

Nile's hands raised as he adopted a cocky but sarcastic demeanour "How do I know that? He was barely out a week before you were crawling all over him again."

Sucking in a sharp breath {Name} had nothing to come back at Nile with for that point. It made her feel small and guilty all over again.

Needing of Nile to understand to some degree, {Name} took a steadying breath _"I killed a man, Nile."_

Saying it out loud for the first time in seven years it resurfaced all of the emotions that had ravaged her all those years before. It made her sick, angry, and weak.

Nile blinked repeatedly, a hand pushing back his coat as he rested a hand on his hip, his neck stretched forward _"I'm sorry what?!"_

 _"I killed a man."_ Repeating it a third time in her life, it felt no easier _"But that bastard had it coming for what he did."_

Still in a state of shock Nile dropped his attitude, and instead stared as if {Name} were a complete stranger to him.

 _"I think you need to start talking."_ Nile rumbled darkly.


	5. Chapter 5

Standing on the doorstep of {Name}’s old house her hands slid into the back pockets of her jeans.

Inside -after being unable to dissuade him- Nile helped Erwin get the house back in some order.

At the end of the path and with one foot in the car, Ian gave a lopsided smile _“I wish I could help.”_ He commented softly.

Head shaking {Name} shrugged _“I know.”_ She soothed his worry. Ian was no longer just a man on his own, he had a wife and a daughter to think about.

Drumming fingers on the car door Ian tilted his head _“Be careful,”_ he warned with a sharp stare _“Desperate men are the most dangerous.”_ Giving the slither of advice Ian slid into the car.

{Name} smiled _“And hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned.”_

Ian laughed his hand flexing on the steering wheel, but it was soon gone and in its place was a sombre expression _“Just don’t end up in a body bag, ok?”_

Swallowing {Name} made no promises and instead gave Ian a small wave.

Of course {Name} held no intention of ending up dead, but it was an inevitable possibility she’d had to come to terms with before embarking back to the city.

With little more to be said Ian left and, {Name} returned inside the house.

Inside it was oddly busy. Having been so used to the place being empty other than herself, it was strange to see Nile, Erwin and more surprisingly Mike wandering around.

Though the sight was made all the better seeing them all with duster cloths and cans of polish in hand.

Walking to the kitchen {Name} found Erwin staring idly at the fridge, chin gripped in thought.

 _“What’s on your mind?”_ {Name} dared ask, gliding behind to reach the wine rack that was still healthily stocked.

After a moment, Erwin turned. Face blank and hiding any hint of what looked to be troubling him _“I was wondering what we were going to eat.”_ He answered contemplatively.

Surprised by the A-typical male response {Name} straightened the wine bottle she’d been pouring _“Don’t give yourself an aneurysm doing it.”_

Erwin’s stuffy demeanour relaxed as he smiled, albeit sarcastically _“And why don’t you try avoiding cirrhosis of the liver.”_ Eyeing the giant wine glass in her hand, he rolled his eyes when {Name} shook her head.

Placing down the wine glass after a larger than expected drink, {Name} heaved a sigh.

If at all possible, {Name} wanted to avoid dragging anyone into her mess. Having kept details to the vaguest when speaking with Nile, a part of {Name} hoped that it would have been enough to deter him from interfering.

A fact {Name} should have known better, as no sooner than she finished speaking with Nile, was Erwin on her doorstep again.

Remaining tight-lipped still on the full version of events, Erwin had given {Name} an odd look. Almost like a mutual understanding was shared between them, that some things didn’t ever need to be answered, he’d told Nile to arrange for Dahlia and Levi to stay with his parents.

It took a couple of days to arrange, and in the process a face {Name} thought she’d never see again, was also on the doorstep.

 _“What’s the matter, Skippy?”_ Speaking over the rim of the wine glass when Mike swung around the kitchen door, a tight smile spread her lips when he held up a bag.

Shaking the clear plastic bag and forth, the green leaves inside jumped around.

A brow arched toward {Name} a strained breath filtered through Erwin’s mouth when she spoke up.

 _“It’s not mine.”_ Using the aged excuse, {Name} hid another smile by taking a sip of her wine.

Seeing that neither man was buying it, {Name} walked around the kitchen island, snatching the bag out of Mike’s hand as she did.

 _“You were only supposed to be cleaning, not snooping.”_ Muttering under breath, {Name} threw the bag in the bin.

Wanting to move along from the matter {Name} waved a hand toward the computer in the corner of the room _“Get a food delivery or something.”_

Surprised by how quick both men were distracted by the prospect of food, it was her turn to roll both eyes when they started discussing a shopping list.

Departing the room, {Name} went in search of the only other man who had stayed out of sight. Guessing that Nile was upstairs, she headed for the stairs, taking each one slowly as the sounds of rattling drawers reached her ears.

Brow furrowed {Name} crept along the landing toward the source of the noise. Coming from her bedroom, the door was ajar, but not enough to sneak a peek inside.

Tapping a single finger to the wood the door opened, and as it did, it revealed just what Nile was doing.

Staring blankly at the man fighting with the drawer of the nightstand, {Name} leant on the door jamb taking a slow sip of the wine _“Mike already found my stash.”_ She commented calmly.

In response Nile jumped, his shoulders going rigid as his hands clawed at his sides.

After taking a deep breath, Nile made a half turn _“Why do you keep this locked then?”_ He asked a hint of accusation in his voice.

Tongue sweeping across her teeth, {Name} tipped the wine back to her lips _“I was single for a long time y’know.”_

It was not the answer Nile was expecting, it was evident by the flush of colour on his face, and the embarrassed jittering laugh _“Seriously?”_

{Name} shrugged off the door _“Not sure. Could be half a pound of coke and handcuffs.”_ Running the tip of her finger across her chin in thought {Name} shrugged “I was adventurous so it could be anything.”

Nile soured a little at the comment, the almost perpetual sneer -reserved just for her- turning up one edge of his mouth.

Already tired of Nile’s attitude, {Name} didn’t waste time on explaining anything, and instead took the key for the drawer out from where it I was taped to the back of the alarm clock.

Pushing it toward Nile, her chin jutted _“You had a sense of humour once.”_ Sitting on the edge of the bed her legs crossed as Nile unlocked the drawer.

The sharp inhale and the drawer being slapped closed again, {Name} turned a blank stare on Nile _“It’s licensed.”_

Speaking of the small firearm in the drawer {Name} held a hand out for the key.

Carefully Nile returned the small silver key, and when he did, he dropped to sit in the small armchair beside the bed.

 _“I feel like I don’t know you at all,”_ Nile spoke sharply, elbow propped on the arm of the chair, he ran finger and thumb over his mouth stressfully.

{Name} set down the wine glass on the nightstand _“Do we ever really know anyone?”_ She responded dully.

Starting to tire of Nile and the way he was acting, speaking and generally being with her, it left her wondering if it was worth ever trying to repair their relationship.

Nile was nastier and more sniping than he’d ever been. Never in front of Dahlia or Levi, it seemed he saved it for when they weren’t around.

It made {Name} dread their bedtimes, as it meant being alone with him. The small saving graces only coming in sleep and when Nile was at work.

Holding onto the small slither of hope that it would pass, came and went as the months progressed and it became worse.

{Name} didn’t even argue back, not anymore.

 _“You’re sleeping on the sofa by the way,”_ she felt now was the opportunity to mention it, to tell Nile that she didn’t want him anywhere near her bedroom, or even her _“Once this is done, I’m going to sell this place and the pub. Get my own place.”_

Nile sat stock still. Almost like he was frozen his dark eyes were wide in alarm and surprise.

 _“You think you don’t know me?”_ She shot back at him with a sneer of her own _“Then I have no idea who the hell you are. Not anymore.”_

Picking up the wine glass {Name} stood up, ready to leave she only stopped because Nile shot out a leg. Keeping her trapped between it and the bed stand.

 _“I know I’ve been difficult these past few weeks,”_ Nile mumbled, head bowed his leg lowered slowly “That I’ve been a complete arse hat.”

{Name} snorted at Nile’s deduction of his behaviour. Calling himself an arse hat was an understatement. He’d been intolerable, leaving {Name} in tears most nights.

“I’m just bitter. Paranoid even.” Nile explained quietly running his hands together.

{Name}’s brow dropped into a frown, sensing a possible guilt trip coming she took a long drink of the wine.

Nile took in a slow and ragged breath as his hands ran over his thighs _“I know an apology is not going to make a difference. I just can’t help it, I get so angry thinking about it,”_ he spoke with a self-deprecating manner _“The way I’ve been acting, I know it isn’t right.”_

Nile appeared genuinely sorry as if he felt actual guilt for the way he’d been acting as of late.

The question was, was {Name} really willing to accept it. The night Nile said that he wanted them to try and repair their relationship, {Name} had put her all into it.

Tried not to be angry about Marie, or even bring it up when arguments started. Unlike Nile, she never once threw his mistake back in his face like he did her.

 _“You know, I tried. I really, really tried Nile.”_ {Name} spoke calmly, returning to sitting on the bed _“But you have been breaking me down. I dread being alone with you.”_ Being honest on how she felt toward him, {Name} didn’t flinch at all when Nile looked up.

The truth hurt, it always did. And by Nile’s face, it looked as if it had stabbed him straight in the chest.

 _“I think it’s best if we just, call it a day.”_ Waving the glass in a circle, {Name} tipped it up, draining the last of the wine in one go.

Nile’s head shook back and forth. Jumping up from the chair he marched across the room, closing the door.

 _“Just give me one last try. I promise things will be different.”_ He was begging now, literally down on his knees.

Arms wrapped around {Name}’s waist he buried his head in her legs _“Just one more.”_ His voice shook as he brought up his head.

{Name} couldn’t help but pity Nile, it was quite the pathetic display. It made her stomach turn sickly, though it could have been the wine.

As time passed and {Name} didn’t speak, Nile moved. No longer kneeling he held {Name}’s face, mouth crashing against hers.

At first {Name} tried to push Nile off, especially when with his weight she fell back on the bed. In time though, she found herself responding to Nile, the kiss being less frantic and forced, she replied to it with equal need and desire.

Maybe it was this, that they needed. Neither having touched the other in over a year due to being unable to take the hurdle.

Unlike the first time Nile tried to ignite something between them, and {Name} froze on picturing him doing the same with Marie, her mind was blank and focused on Nile.

With Nile’s help, her top came off, just as his belt came undone under her near frantic fingers.

{Name} knew that this would not change how Nile had been, or how he’d made her feel, but she couldn’t deny that she was aching in anticipation of Nile.

Mouths parting as they gasped a breath of surprise and excitement, their tempo slowed down.

It wasn’t a manic kick to have their end away anymore, but something else. Lying under Nile for the first time in over a year, {Name} realises just how much she’d missed this side of their relationship.

It wasn’t just the sex, but the closeness, the connection they had once shared that {Name} wanted to keep a hold of.

Nile had seen each and every one of the flaws in her personality and disregarded them all. Much like {Name} had with him.

Nile was before the mess they’d both made, good to her, but he was no saint; and neither was she.

It was what had made them work for so long.

Moving in tandem, Nile paused briefly as his eyes focused on {Name}, a gentle kiss soon breaking their eye contact she held his face in her hands.

 _“I miss you. The old you.”_ She whispered breathlessly, again holding his attention with her eyes.

“Then give me this last chance?” He replied gently, each word broken by a panting breath.

{Name} inhaled carefully _“Ok.”_


	6. Chapter 6

Phone lit up by a text a slow smile drifted across {Name}’s mouth on reading the message.

Glancing once at Nile, there was relief on finding him still dead asleep. It would make it easier to slip away.

Getting out the bed carefully, {Name} dressed all in black before leaving the bedroom. The only people who may have presented; another obstacle were in the front room, the tv on low {Name} could hear them talking.

With the front door just a few steps away, {Name} diverted into the kitchen, sliding open the French doors quietly.

Stepping out into the garden {Name} released a slow breath, adrenaline building for what she was about to do, {Name} moved down to the end of the garden quickly.

Hopping the fence made all the easier by the ivy that practically drowned out all signs that there was wood under it.

Dropping into the alley behind, {Name} shook up the hood of her coat. Feet itching to get moving she took the lane at a run, winding through the familiar paths she felt an odd excitement build in her stomach.

Being back in the city that she’d grown up in filled {Name} with a sense of nostalgia as she passed old haunts and newer buildings. The city appeared not to have changed much in her absence visually, but the atmosphere felt different.

Before it had been dangerous, now it felt like {Name} was walking against a knife edge. There was something dark lurking in the shadows, and it felt like it was whispering her name.

Nonetheless {Name} didn’t stop moving, not until her feet hit the old slab pavement outside the pub she grew up in and had run for three years.

From the outside it looked no different, the stained glass still glittered from the lights inside. The old double doors were old and chipped, rustic looking to match the building's decor.

Stepping forward {Name} paused beside the steps for a brief moment, pulling something out from where she’d hidden it years ago, it was safely stashed on her person.

Feeling a little better-prepared {Name} took the steps, pushing open the doors the smell of alcohol and tobacco flooded her nose.

Briefly, her entry drew attention, the locals still, all the same, they soon lost interest in her presence and returned to drinking.

The pretty redhead behind the bar however continued to eye {Name} curiously. Hidden in the shadow of the coats hood {Name} merely smiled, placing a finger to her lips when the woman finally recognised who was sitting in front of her.

Petra was not the person {Name} was inside the pub for. It wasn’t even the far too familiar man sitting in his usual seat a few tables behind.

The interest in the shadowed person who stepped through the door was short lived. None of them looking long enough to realise that it was {Name} under the hood.

Moving under the radar was how {Name} wanted to proceed, especially as the person who she was waiting for slid behind and made pace for the stairs that led to the apartment above.

Finishing the double whiskey that was ordered, {Name} slid off the stool once the man was halfway up the steps.

Cigarette hanging from the corner of her lips as she weaved through the tables, she didn’t hesitate.

Fingers curling around the metal bar secured in the sleeve of the coat {Name} shook it down into the palm of her hand on reaching the small landing.

The man was unaware that anyone was behind him, and so {Name} waited until he had the key in the door before she rushed forward.

Swinging the metal pole at the back of the man’s head, {Name} observed as he hit the door in his descent, sending it bouncing against the wall.

The clatter of the wood brought out the very man {Name} was looking for. Rushing out of the old living room to find out what caused the noise he paled when {Name} shook down her hood.

 _“You’re looking good sweetie,”_ {Name} cooed _“For a dead man.”_

Reiner stuttered for a few seconds, eyes drawn to the metal pole swinging in her hand before landing on the groaning Bertholdt.

Oddly he was the one who looked as if he’d seen a ghost when {Name} was sure she was the one who should have felt that way.

Lifting the pole until the edge touched under Reiner’s chin, {Name} jutted it forward _“I think we have some catching up to do.”_

Holding up both hands Reiner laughed timidly _“Easy now.”_ Watching the metal pole nervously as {Name} stepped over Bertholdt, he backed up when the end of the pole started to push against his throat.

Head moving side to side slowly {Name} clucked her tongue three times _“Oh, I will go easy,”_ She assured with a smile _“As long as you play by my rules.”_

With that said {Name} kicked the living room door closed behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Balancing the metal pole against the arm of the sofa {Name} watched Reiner as he moved around the living room toward the small table housing a decanter and four glasses.

Tugging down the sleeves of the jumper {Name} cocked her head when Reiner spoke.

 _“Been a while since I had a booty call from you.”_ He laughed, but it was nervous and not heartfelt.

{Name} scoffed quietly taking the offered drink with an arch to her brow _“Please, Reiner. We both know who done the calling.”_ Smiling behind the glass as she took a sip, Reiner scratched under his chin.

Quiet fell between them as they stood either side of the coffee table, their drinks resting around their chests they took occasional sips.

When Ian mentioned that Reiner wasn’t dead, she was sceptical at first. After all, Kenny never left a person alive when he made them a target of his knife.

Only when {Name} reminded herself that both men were in the employment of Zeke, did she suspect there was truth in Ian’s words.

Reaching out to an old friend {Name} waited for the go-ahead to move in and confirm it with her own eyes. A message that came over an hour ago that evening.

Hiding out above the pub was smart as {Name} never rented it out, but had never locked it up. The keys had even been left on the hooks.

 _“Look. I was only following orders when I went after your brother.”_ Reiner finally broke the silence, a finger extended from the glass to point at {Name} _“I didn’t even know he was at the time.”_

Shoulders lifting {Name} brushed aside the apology _“That’s not why I’m here.”_ Taking a sip of the whiskey, {Name} savoured the flavour on her tongue _“Farlan is dead.”_

At the news Reiner’s eyes widened a fraction before his face changed from shock to sadness _“I heard rumours, but nothing more.”_ Dropping into one of the armchairs, he clutched his glass in both hands “So that’s why you’re here?”

Nodding once {Name} pointed a finger toward Reiner _“I’ve got Special Branch breathing down my neck because of it.”_ She recalled her visit from Darius Zackly briefly.

Whistling Reiner slumped back in the chair _“Jesus. Special Branch?”_ He commented lowly, his eyes narrowing at the news.

{Name} exhaled deeply before sitting herself on the sofa _“Zeke must be pissed to bring it back up.”_

The two shared a look, they both knew the answer to the question, and both also knew they would soon be positioned on opposite sides.

Their time for friendly chit-chat was going to be short, and so {Name} needed to make the most of it.

 _“Do you have any idea where those files would be?”_ {Name} asked quietly, an eye turned to the door when Bertholdt staggered into it and swung it open.

Sharing a glance, a small smile lit up {Name}’s face when Bertholdt blanched and began sweating in a panic.

Reiner raised a hand as if to say everything was fine _“Just watch the door Berthl.”_ He requested quietly.

With no argument made, Bertholdt left them in peace again.

Leaning over the arm of the chair Reiner produced a box that {Name} recognised vividly. Placing it down on the table, Reiner slid onto the floor _“For old times sake?”_ Pulling out a far too long cigarette he waved it back and forth with a mischievous smile _“This is probably the last time we’ll get to do this.”_ He said as if to add encouragement.

Sighing, {Name} finished the whiskey _“Got anything stronger?”_ She asked with a sly smile which Reiner returned _“Now there’s the wildcat I remember.”_ He laughed heartily, pulling something else from the box.

Picking up the glasses {Name} poured them two fresh drinks as Reiner prepared their second poison of choice. The two thin lines on the table almost expertly cut, Reiner rolled up a five-pound note he dug out his pocket.

Taking the first line, Reiner tipped back his head, nose scrunching he rubbed the underside before exchanging the rolled up note for the freshly poured drink.

 _“Here, I heard you were a mum now?”_ Reiner asked, waiting for {Name} to finish her line.

Sitting back, and much like Reiner rubbing at her nose and sniffing {Name} nodded _“Yeah. One girl, one boy.”_ She answered with a smile, suddenly feeling guilty for falling back on old habits.

Again, Reiner whistled _“I thought your hips looked a little more,”_ he paused as a cheeky smirk spread his mouth _“Attractive.”_

Laughing {Name} turned away, taking a long sip of the drink she only looked back at the scratch of a lighter being lit.

Sitting on the floor either side of the coffee table, they passed the joint back and forth for a time, before Reiner sighed heavily and threw an arm back on the sofa _“I don’t know where he hid them.”_ He answered sincerely.

At the news, {Name} felt her heart sink. The buzz of the cocaine dying as Reiner continued explaining that he was not permitted to know the innermost dealings of Zeke.

_“I guess it would have been too easy if you di--!”_

Cutting off when an eruption of voices from below rumbled the floorboards, Reiner and {Name} looked toward the door as Bertholdt rushed inside.

 _“Downstairs. Those three officers.”_ He rambled in a panic.

Teeth gritting {Name} and Reiner looked at each for a short while, before glancing to the metal pole, then back at Bertholdt.

Though neither of them spoke, Bertholdt apparently understood what was about to happen.

Neither Reiner or {Name} could afford being caught acting all cosy with each other, especially not now.

 _“Sorry, Berthl.”_ {Name} murmured handing the joint back to Reiner.

Shooting a look at Reiner for help, all he did was shrug in reply _“Has to be done, sorry buddy.”_

Draining their drinks as Bertholdt whimpered but stood firm and waiting, Reiner and {Name} shared a quick hug across the table.

 _“Sorry in advance for, however, this goes,”_ Reiner whispered in her ear, before placing a kiss to her cheek.

Patting Reiner’s back, {Name} stepped back _“Likewise.”_

Nodding to each other, Reiner moved to the back of the living room and slipped through a door. After he was gone, {Name} moved toward Bertholdt as the voices below grew louder, the metal pole back in hand.

Staring at Bertholdt’s fear-filled face {Name} lifted the pole up, moving it back and ready to swing at him again, she stopped when he whispered: _“Go easy.”_

 _“I’ll try.”_ Speaking quietly as a collection of voices grew louder, and footsteps could be heard, {Name} swung the pole at him.

The sharp metallic thud came with a cry of pain, and a thump as Bertholdt collapsed to the floor holding his stomach. Down on all fours, {Name} stood over him, swinging down on his back.

Dropping the pole as the front door of the old flat burst open {Name} drove a kick into Bertholdt’s ribs _“Piece of shit!”_ She hissed watching the feeble-minded man whimper and beg for her to stop.

{Name} couldn’t help but mentally applaud Bertholdt’s performance. The moaning and tears gave the impression she’d done much more, and with it being him, it was easily believable.

Stepping back {Name} didn’t immediately look up at the few bodies crammed in the suddenly too small doorway.

Though she did catch sight of one face, in particular, watching her in a mix of curiosity and surprise.

 _“What in god's name,”_ Erwin broke himself off as he took in a breath _“Are you doing?!”_

At the question, {Name} shrugged _“Saying hi to an old friend.”_ With a bat of her eyes, and an innocent expression she dug another kick into Bertholdt’s side _“Isn’t that right, Berthl?”_ Cooeing at the man on the floor, she bit back a smile when he squeaked out an agreement.

Pointing both hands at Bertholdt, a small smile danced across her mouth.

 _“See. No damage done.”_ {Name} laughed gently, arms folding she rested back on one foot.

 _“Except maybe a broken rib.”_ Bertholdt puffed out, struggling to get back on his knees.

Eyeing him with a warning, {Name} clucked her tongue _“Details Berthl, details.”_ She hissed lowly.

Cowing under the gaze Bertholdt fell silent as he accepted the aiding hand up from Mike.

Shoving both hands in the pocket of her coat {Name} turned for the door, sliding through the two men who were stood either side and locked in a staring contest.

On one side Nile looked positively livid, a heated rage boiling for the other man who only smiled snakily in response.

Kenny was loving every moment of Nile’s unrest at not only being in his presence but that {Name} was found in the same place as him.

 _“I have to say, Princess,”_ Kenny called after her, making her pause on the steps but not turn around _“Motherhood has really done something for you.”_

Teeth grinding {Name} held back from responding, not even when Kenny laughed coldly at her obvious ignoring of him.

Back on the pub floor {Name} moved around the tables, pausing at the bar she asked for an unopened bottle of vodka which Petra slid across without question.

Cracking the bottle open {Name} took a burning swig as she barrelled out the doors, not waiting for her small troop to follow she raced down the steps.

Meeting with Reiner had been fruitless, but at least she knew there was one person she could tick off the long list of names.

It wasn’t too late in the night, and there was still one more place she could drop in. With that in mind, {Name} took another mouthful of the neat vodka, a cigarette placed to the corner of her mouth as the doors opened, and all three men clustered out onto the steps.

Making a half turn {Name} eyed them reservedly for a moment, delaying from speaking until the cigarette was lit.

 _“I told you already,”_ {Name} crowed _“and I’m going to tell you again.”_ Exhaling the smoke she tilted back her head _“Stay out of this.”_

Throwing down the cigarette, {Name} turned away _“Don’t you see you’re in the way?”_ She asked over a shoulder, eyes downcast.

If at all, {Name} wanted to keep all three of them as far as possible from the situation. They would only become leverage if they took one wrong step, and {Name} didn’t want for that to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Tucked in the very same corner of the cafe where Erwin introduced himself and the others half a decade ago, they sipped quietly at their ordered drinks.

Since the night before no one spoke about the elephant that lingered in the room. Neither man asked the purpose of {Name}’s visit to the pub, or why she had Bertholdt on the floor.

Tapping each thumb off the rim of the cup of tea, {Name} made a quick scope of the small cafe. No one jumped out as a possible risk if they overheard, then again, she was no longer sure who played for what team.

Sitting forward, and leant in as close as possible to Erwin, she whispered: _“Reiner is alive.”_

A few seconds passed as Erwin tried to process what {Name} was saying. When he finally did have something to say, it came out exasperated _“So that’s why you were there.”_

Meeting his sharp-eyed stare, {Name} nodded _“Only to confirm. However what help he could have vanished when you three came charging in like the three retarded amigos.”_

Beside {Name} a cough which sounded like a poorly disguised laugh came from Mike.

On the other side of Erwin, Nile was again pouting and brooding. Body angled away from the table he was staring off at some distant point.

Erwin nodded _“Perhaps if you’d been a little more forthcoming.”_ He argued her bitter stance to their arrival.

{Name} sat back, head cocked to the side _“Or maybe if you left this to me as I asked.”_ She countered quickly with a snap, her voice rising to just above a whisper.

 _“You seem to run around half-cocked. We’re only here to make sure you don’t get hurt.”_ Mike weighed in with his own thoughts, side glancing {Name} when she turned toward him.

It wasn’t precisely untrue that she ran around without a thoroughly thought out plan. Which would have been a fair point, if not for the fact planning meant they would always have to have a backup, rather than winging the situation.

As much as {Name} appreciated the concern, she wanted them to understand that she held more for them and their well being. The last time they were here, they pissed off all the wrong people.

 _“I’m a big girl. I can handle myself, Skippy.”_ Patting his arm in a show that her comment wasn’t meant as sharply as it was delivered, he smiled in return.

Having never argued the nickname she attached to Mike, it ended up sticking. Once {Name} even caught Erwin accidentally referring to Mike as Skippy, which had caused a moment of embarrassment before an awkward laugh between the two men shoved the matter under a proverbial carpet.

Slanting to this side when her pocket vibrated {Name} pulled out her mobile, reading the number that was displayed on the screen {Name} didn’t recognise it.

Reservedly it was answered, angling her body, so her back was rested on the wall {Name} didn’t hear anything to start with.

 _“Hello?”_ Speaking first, {Name} felt her breath shorten.

 _“Afternoon, Princess.”_ Kenny greeted, a soft inhale indicating that he was smoking _“I’m afraid we didn’t have a chance to speak properly yesterday.”_

Finger clicking on the volume buttons on the side of the phone {Name} glanced around the table quickly. None of them appeared to have heard that it was Kenny speaking on the phone.

 _“Why so quiet? With Prince fuck buddy?”_ Referring to Nile, a slow cajoling laugh rumbled down the line _“I’ll be at the underground. Ten o’clock, don’t be late.”_ His voice slithered in {Name}’s ear, enticingly.

 _“I don’t think so.”_ Finally remembering that she could, in fact, talk, {Name} refused the suggested meeting. Feeling firm on the denial, it was swept away when Kenny barked a laugh in reply.

_“This isn’t an invitation. And I know you don’t want me on your doorstep, not when Little Prince fuck is still bitter about our last, meeting.”_

Bitterly {Name} sucked in a breath, finger and thumb pinching at her brow _“Why?”_ Voice having lost its confident edge, it came out a weak-willed whisper.

On the other end Kenny drew out answering, the soft inhales and exhales all that could be heard for a time.

_“We have the matter of our son to discuss. Among other things.”_

At the reference to Levi, {Name}’s stomach lurched uncomfortably. Having never wanted Kenny to know about Levi, she wasn’t entirely sure how Kenny figured out that he was even his.

For {Name} the dates were easy to decipher and generally place the time of conception. Though Kenny could not have possibly nailed it so cleanly as he had, not when knowing that {Name} was in a relationship with Nile.

_“How did yo--?”_

Cut off abruptly, {Name}’s fingers pinched tightly around the phone when Kenny responded calmly.

Hanging up the call {Name} slapped the phone down on the table, staring at Erwin for a second before the cup of tea was picked up and thrown at him.

Standing abruptly, Erwin’s arms were held wide in surprise. Likewise, Nile had returned interest to the table.

 _“You piece of shit!”_ {Name} screamed, hand reaching for another cup, a firm fist closing around the wrist kept her from throwing it _“Why the hell would you do that?!”_

Clear that nothing needed to be elaborated on, Erwin’s face came over taught as he picked up a bunch of napkins and started cleaning himself up.

 _“They were court ordered,”_ Erwin responded calmly _“I didn’t want to cause you any upset, so I took the swabs when you asked me to babysit.”_

Nile’s brow furrowed as he glanced between {Name} and Erwin in confusion _“What was court ordered?”_

Aggrieved Erwin spared a glance around the small cafe, only a few of the customers were showing interest, but still, he didn’t look at all happy with the attention they had garnered.

Snapping her hand out of Mike’s grip {Name} massaged the wrist when Erwin sat back down.

 _“Legally Kenny had a right to know if Dahlia was his,”_ Erwin explained calmly, and a little stiffly _“During the first parole meeting, he also mentioned that Levi could be his.”_ With a sharp eye turned on {Name} his jaw became firm with agitation.

Putting her head down in her hands {Name} pushed the heel of the palms against her eyes, to keep the angry tears at bay _“You should have told me.”_

Erwin tapped the table, trying to get {Name} to look up at him. Instead, all he got was a hand swiping to slap him, which he deflected by raising his arm.

_“Kenny told Nile that Levi was his, I know that much by the way you two have been going at it like cat and dog.”_

Briefly, meeting Nile’s stony face, {Name} nodded once to confirm that Erwin was right.

Erwin sighed, slipping out of his wet suit jacket _“Levi is Kenny’s as you already know.”_

Erwin stated it boldly reaching into his inside pocket and producing a thick set of papers; he held them between two fingers _“Even I thought Dahlia was Kenny’s, but the results surprised me, so I kept quiet.”_

Mouth pinched {Name} looked between the papers and Nile. Neither of them moved for a time, it seemed neither wanted to know the result.

{Name} was so sure that Dahlia was Nile’s, with utmost certainty she believed that he was.

 _“Dahlia is your daughter, Nile,”_ Erwin revealed, laying down the papers.

Across the table, Nile sat up straight, before turning sharply on Erwin, though his mouth faltered when Erwin interjected.

 _“Get off your high horse Nile. We all knew there was a chance Dahlia was Kenny’s,”_ Erwin started bluntly _“You spent three years raising a child you had no idea was yours or not, so how is Levi any different?”_

Nile’s mouth moved silently, he had no answer for Erwin.

 _“Besides that, I think you forget you done far worse than {Name},”_ Erwin added coldly, turning away _“A one night mistake pales in comparison to sleeping with a woman for over a year. You were already between the sheets with Marie before Levi was even born, or you had reason to suspect that he wasn’t yours.”_

Turning a steely-eyed stare on Nile as he became stiff in his posture, {Name} huffed a breath.

 _“Now you two need to get a grip. We have more pressing matters than your joke of a relationship.”_ Erwin stated coolly, getting up from the table he motioned for Mike to join him.

But not before he paused beside Nile and bent to whisper in his ear. {Name} didn’t catch what was said, but it made Nile go a whiter shade of pale.

Inspecting the state of the shirt Erwin looked aggravated by the stain that spread across it _“We’ll be at home.”_

With an awkward smile, Mike excused himself from the table, following behind Erwin.

Slipping across the chairs to be free of the table {Name} snatched up the paternity results from the table _“You have some nerve.”_

With nothing more to say, {Name} ran out of the cafe, darting quickly through the crowd to catch up with Erwin and Mike, they gave her a brief glance but said nothing.

Having been in a moment of panic as she expected Erwin to reveal that both of the kids were Kenny’s, she was quite relieved to know that she was right about who fathered Dahlia. Especially as she had been raised only knowing Nile as her father.


	9. Chapter 9

Watching the minute and hour hand overlap on the clock above the bar {Name}’s fingers closed around the tumbler glass.

The glass was damp with condensation on top of clammy fingers, {Name} slid the hand away, running it down her thigh to dry it off.

The Underground was a nightclub hidden away under the subway. The bridge held a door beneath that unless a person knew where to look, would never be seen.

For the city, it was one of the classier drinking establishments. Leather seats and violet lights the music not too loud for early evening.

Shaking off the three men who meant well, but only got in the way {Name} managed to lose them in the middle of the high street. Using the side alleys and back roads to reach the club, {Name} made it with enough time to get a few drinks down her.

Reaching for the cigarette packet thrown on the bar {Name} bit down on the butt as her lips quivered. Nerves or possibly anger being the cause two fingers raised, asking the barman for another drink.

Minute hand ticking past the hour, the stool next to her creaked as a man slid onto it. Arms folding on the bar, the hat stayed low on his head, but it didn’t hide the sly smile that curved his thin lips.

 _“Long time no see,”_ Kenny slewed extracting the cigarette from his mouth _“Princess.”_

Once more hearing the term of endearment, it sent her heart into a confused flutter. Hand closing around the glass again {Name} took it down in one, tapping the bar for another top up a long inhale on the cigarette finished it.

Kenny sat side on to the bar, elbow resting on the dark oak top he waved the barman down. A bottle requested and two glasses set out, Kenny poured them each of a drink.

Turning on the stool when Kenny offered out one of the glasses, {Name} took it, her fingers brushing against his in the exchange.

 _“Let’s cut to the chase.”_ {Name} requested, not quite meeting Kenny’s eye, she watched his mouth slide into a grin.

Kenny sat back, hand up the fingers curled under {Name}’s chin. Head coming up as Kenny forced it {Name} finally met with his narrowed gaze.

As expected it was never warm, but there was a softness in the edges.

 _“Here I was expecting a reception like last time,”_ there was a roughness at the edge of his voice _“Not this cold shoulder.”_ Icily finishing his sentence the fingers pinched at her chin.

Narrowing her gaze, {Name} threw back her head _“And look where that got me last time.”_ Though she wanted her tone to be sharp, it came out as a whisper.

Kenny swung back on the stool, laughing heartily he calmed some when taking a sip of his drink.

Sighing {Name} looked away, she didn’t know what she was expecting from this meeting, but at least she was hoping for it to be more than just an attempted hook up on Kenny’s part.

Silence spilt between them for a short length of time, until Kenny laid a hand on {Name}’s thigh.

 _“How is he?”_ Kenny asked quietly, oddly adopting a soft tone.

At the question {Name} reached into her handbag, tapping the screen of her phone to light it up she turned the screen toward Kenny _“Starting to walk, but a little slow on speaking.”_

Kenny turned on the stool clasping the phone he gazed at the photo that was set as {Name}’s wallpaper.

It was a picture of Dahlia and Levi together, and for once {Name} managed to get it before Levi started pulling Dahlia’s hair.

 _“He was born on Christmas Day,”_ {Name} wasn’t even sure if Kenny would actually care, he never struck {Name} as the fatherly sort _“I was in labour for twelve hours with him.”_

Kenny’s thumb glided over the phone screen when it blacked out _“I assume you put his name on the birth certificate?”_ Tone flat, he side glanced {Name}.

 _“No.”_ Answering rapidly {Name} reached again for her handbag. Levi’s certificate was neatly folded in the side pocket. Having known from the offset that Levi was Kenny’s, she’d gone alone to register him.

Shaking out the paper {Name} held it out _“It’s your name on there.”_

Kenny set down the phone, taking the paper from {Name} his eyes scanned over the page _“You never intended to tell him, did you?”_ He asked with a snicker.

Without thinking {Name} slapped Kenny’s arm _“I never intended for any of it to happen.”_

Kenny snagged {Name}’s wrist before it could return to her side, his thin lips curled back it almost bared his teeth.

Expecting Kenny to offer up a threat, or even make a cruel jibe, {Name} nearly fell off the back of the stool when she found herself wound into his chest.

Only kept on the stool by being flush to Kenny’s chest, {Name}’s chest pounded in alarm. It had been a long time since they’d seen each other, and {Name} wasn’t sure if she was still in possession of the free pass she had been quite some years before.

Carefully Kenny’s fingers stroked up her arm, the touch like a feather it made {Name} quiver in a mix of excitement, but also in a panic.

Like always Kenny was difficult to read, the sense of ill will that he always wore like a refined aftershave clinging to his skin.

 _“I think I told you once before,”_ Kenny’s breath tickled across {Name}’s face, the aroma of whiskey and tobacco wrinkling her nose _“To be careful who’s affections you entice.”_ Kenny’s words rumbled in his chest darkly, like a warning.

 _“You also once told me you’d make me unrecognisable when found.”_ {Name} let the words slip out, pulling away she found her movement restricted by Kenny’s hand being wound around the back of her neck.

A vague smile of some description fleeted across Kenny’s mouth, gone just as quickly as it arose {Name} could see under the unusual lighting the lines that were starting to form with his age.

 _“I did. And yet you still stuck around,”_ he flicked a thumb up, stroking it across {Name}’s lips _“Never took you for the masochistic sort, Princess.”_

As the tip of Kenny’s thumb pulled down and left her mouth, {Name} recalled that it was a very similar situation that started them down the shaky path they were on.

Head tilting forward as though to lay a kiss on him, {Name} stopped just as their mouths touched.

{Name} hadn’t come back for this, Kenny should have been the furthest thing from her mind; and yet she found herself wanting to revisit the days before everything became a complicated mess.

Kenny must have sensed the hesitation within {Name}, and found it amusing somehow. A low and almost mocking laugh fluttered his breath across her face.

 _“Indulge yourself, Princess,”_ his voice brimmed with temptation, a coercive edge to it _“You look positively starved.”_

As though they were the words of a spell, {Name} pushed forward. Mouths coming together heatedly {Name} nearly knocked Kenny from the stool when she slid across to straddle him.

With a hand on her back, and another gripping under one thigh they forgot briefly about the fact they were not the only people in the bar.

Locked in a heated need for the other, it was halted only when they knew they could not proceed further without interruption.

Slipping from Kenny’s lap, they barely parted for breath as they walked in a confused dance of steps towards the exit.

They stopped, or instead, Kenny hit the pause for a second, before breathlessly asking _“What about prince fuck buddy?”_

{Name} didn’t even spare a second to think about it _“Screw him.”_ Not wanting to kill the mood, she reached up to pull Kenny down to her again.

 _“I thought you already had.”_ Kenny laughed, a hand on his head to keep his hat in place he smiled coyly when {Name} leant away.

 _“Oh shut up!”_ She snapped, her hand sliding through the gap of Kenny’s arm to push open the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Sucking in a breath {Name}’s stomach dipped away from Kenny’s mouth, his lips creasing into a smile a thumb drifted over the raised welts of skin at her hip.

{Name}’s body was tired, parts of it aching from being worked in a way it had not experienced for a long time.

Kenny appeared to have slowed none since his incarceration. Possessing an appetite that was difficult to sate before, it seemed that being denied the carnal desires only served to increase his libido.

There’d been a point where {Name} easily matched Kenny’s pace, but it seemed that tonight was not in her favour.

One side of the bed dipping brought {Name}’s eyes to open, blinking away the heaviness she sighed softly when Kenny’s mouth trailed across the slope of her breast.

 _“Tired already, Princess?”_ Supported on one arm Kenny hovered over {Name}, eyes narrowed curiously his lips split to a smirk when she nodded _“A little.”_

Bending down Kenny ghosted a kiss across her mouth, laying his body over {Name}’s a leg curled around Kenny’s as he held her face.

Brushing the tips of their noses together Kenny angled his head, lips meeting in a slow dance, it was flirtatious and teasing.

As a lover, Kenny blew away all preconceived thoughts attached to him. Never once -not even when their relationship became more than associates- did {Name} ever believe Kenny was kind, compassionate or gentle.

Outwardly Kenny was chaos and destruction. Leaving a path of death and pain in his wake, he didn’t hesitate once his mind was set.

However behind closed doors, and between the sheets, Kenny was almost an entirely different man. A well-balanced mix of roughness and passion, he was unlike any man {Name} had gone to bed with.

The most pleasing part was that Kenny was not a selfish lover who was only focused on his own gratification.

With care, Kenny removed his weight from {Name}, using both arms to create distance a chill crept across her skin in the absence of his body.

Mouths still not parted it was {Name}’s turn to hold Kenny’s face. Stroking across the smooth skin marred by a few small and almost invisible scars, {Name} bleated her dislike of being apart when Kenny broke away.

With a hand skimming over the thigh of the leg {Name} had wrapped around his waist, Kenny skirted backwards and off the bed.

Standing at the end of the bed Kenny pulled on his trousers but did not do them up, letting them hang loose as he walked up the bed.

Rolling onto her side {Name} reached out a hand, tracing the line of Kenny’s stomach that disappeared into the hem of his trousers.

 _“I have to say,”_ Kenny mumbled, his lips clasped around a cigarette he cupped his hands as he struck the lighter _“Your post kids body is amazing.”_ He commented luridly, his eyes giving {Name} a head to toe inspection.

Apparently pleased by what was on display {Name} laid back on the bed, a hand out two fingers split as Kenny slid a cigarette between them _“You’re not the first to say that.”_

Peeking across when Kenny scoffed, a smile danced tiredly on {Name}’s mouth.

Leaving the cigarette in the ashtray, {Name} shuffled around the bed until she was on her knees at the edge. Stretching up {Name} snaked her arms over Kenny’s shoulders, the fingers hooking at the back of his neck.

In return Kenny took a step closer, one arm coming around {Name}’s back his fingers stroked down her spine _“I think I told you once before,”_ his voice was biting at points, sharp even _“But I don’t like to share.”_

Reminding {Name} that he was indeed a selfish man, Kenny hooked a finger under her chin _“Especially not with a pig.”_ The words fell in a low and dangerous gravel.

Realising that Kenny was laying down some form of an ultimatum, {Name} didn’t answer straight away. Things, as they were between Nile and {Name,} it would be expected of her to walk away.

However, with Dahlia in the mix, it made for a more pressing topic of discussion. Kenny was indeed Levi’s father, but he was not of Dahlia.

Though a part of her now wished it were the case.

Nile was going to be a constant in {Name}’s life because of it. A part of {Name} even still loved Nile in some degree, though not quite like she had.

Kenny was the polar opposite of the man she’d lived with for four years. There was no stability, no safety. Being with Kenny before was not quite so troubling, even if it was dicey.

But {Name} was no longer just a lone woman, she had two children who would need somewhere safe and secure.

Two things that Kenny was not. The only safety that he could offer was that not many would dare cross him.

 _“You know how to kill the mood.”_ {Name} grumbled quietly diverting her gaze to the wall beside them.

Making to part their bodies {Name}’s arms slunk away from Kenny, halting at his forearms when he tightened the hold on her chin.

 _“You’re killing my patience.”_ Kenny warned flicking the tip of her nose _“Now what’s it going to be?”_

Pulling {Name} flush to him, {Name}’s head tilted. Mind going blank as she gazed up at Kenny, all the reasons as to why she couldn’t just make a rash decision left her.

Kenny was, in all aspects, a poor choice. Trying to reason with herself that she should get up, get dressed and leave, {Name} reached up a hand.

Curling the still smooth hair that skimmed Kenny’s shoulders between her fingers, {Name} knew where she wanted to be.

However, there was one question that needed to be answered by Kenny before she gave it.

 _“Are you really prepared to take on two kids?”_ {Name} asked bluntly, eyes narrowing to catch any sign of reservation in Kenny’s face.

Kenny said nothing for a while, potentially in thought it was hard to tell by the blank stare he turned on {Name}.

 _“I knew that would be the case before I brought you here,”_ Kenny spoke quietly, balancing both hands on {Name}’s hips he smiled.

Confused briefly, {Name} frowned at finding no malice in the smile, it was strangely calm and relaxed.

 _“I don’t have to see the pigs face when he sees his brat,”_ Kenny uttered bitterly _“You can deal with that.”_

Feeling like someone had struck her across the head {Name} didn’t hide the fact she was dazed by Kenny’s response.

Kenny, in turn, sneered _“Yes. I am willing to take on two kids. One of them is mine anyway.”_

His snappish tone didn’t entirely hide the slight softness behind his intentions.

Hiding the knowing smile by quickly placing a kiss on the corner of Kenny’s mouth {Name} cupped his face.

 _“So your heart isn’t completely black.”_ Laughing gently, {Name} bowed on one side when Kenny pinched it.

Jaw sharp, Kenny’s mouth curled on one side _“I will cut yours out.”_

{Name} clapped a hand over Kenny’s, easing his hand away from pinching at her hip, {Name} sighed _“Of course you will.”_

Kenny appeared to stutter, lost for words at her brushing aside his empty threat, his dislike was quelled when {Name} slid her fingers between the gaps of his.

 _“I’m all yours.”_ She whispered against his mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

Returning home the last person {Name} expected to find sitting in the living room, was Zeke.

Looking quite comfortable sitting in an armchair and talking like an old acquaintance with the other three men, {Name} felt more than a little put out.

 _“Why are you here?”_ Keeping a level tone, {Name} narrowed her gaze when Zeke looked up and smiled.

Leaning forward Zeke placed down his cup on the table _“Oh. I just came to see a man about a dog.”_ He answered coolly, eyes mischievous and deliberate behind his glasses.

Sucking in a breath {Name} pointed toward Zeke as she took a step back into the corridor _“Kudos Zeke. You have some wit.”_ She mused, Though outwardly calm, on the inside it felt like someone had released a bag of rats in her stomach.

Their teeth gnawing and scratching at the lining, make it convulse painfully, {Name} inhaled deeply as she navigated into the kitchen.

Pulling a bottle of wine from the rack, {Name} was searching the cupboards for a glass when all four men trooped in, Zeke moving like some kind leader to the sudden lemming like men.

Zeke was up to something, that much {Name} knew for sure. It was now just a matter of figuring out what.

Laying out the two glasses on the kitchen island {Name} unscrewed the lid of the red wine she’d picked. Pouring them each a drink, she slid one across to where Zeke was seated in a stool while taking a sip of her own.

Taking the glass Zeke snickered _“Ah. You remembered my pallet.”_ He smiled raising the glass, tipping it toward her in some kind of toast.

None of the other three took a seat, instead choosing to lean on the various pieces of furniture around the kitchen, {Name} noted they made a semi-circle behind Zeke.

From an outsiders perspective it looked as if they were Zeke’s bodyguards, and a part of {Name} felt as if they had suddenly changed ship and were now flying the flag of her sworn enemy.

 _“I guess you’ve paid me a home visit, because of Farlan.”_ It wasn’t a question, {Name} knew that it was because of Farlan that Zeke was sipping wine like an honoured guest in her kitchen.

Zeke smacked his lips, the wine glass set down he shook his head _“Yes. Such a shame about Farlan,”_ using a finger to push up his glasses, Zeke emulated sadness perfectly _“Messy, messy affair that.”_

Fingers pinching tight on the stem of the glass {Name}’s teeth grit painfully _“A messy hallmark of yours, to be fair.”_ She responded crisply, brow furrowing when Zeke sat straight and turned a frown on her.

 _“Not mine, oh no dear.”_ Zeke laughed softly, shaking his head _“I prefer much,”_ he stopped, head tilting as he appeared to ponder on his words _“Cleaner methods.”_

{Name} scoffed as she turned away from the eyes focused far too intensely on her _“You and I both know none of your methods are clean._ ” Voice drowned to a whisper {Name} swallowed, her nerves and anger were mingling together and making her jittery.

It was by a guess only that {Name} assumed Zeke was there as part of some mental game, to shake her up and make her nervous. Hoping probably she would react poorly and act irrationally.

A thought that was confirmed when he started to whistle the tune of a song. A song that for {Name} made her blood run cold, and turned her stomach inside out.

 _“Ain’t no sunshine when she’s gone...”_ Zeke sang warmly before whistling again _“And she’s always gone too long.”_

Fingers curling on the work surface, her nails bent painfully against the wood, it sobered her a little and kept her from picking up the wine bottle and throwing it.

 _“I am terribly sorry, {Name}.”_ Zeke muttered suddenly as if he only just realised what he had done _“I forgot that song stirs terrible memories for you.”_ His voice slithered out sincerely like he was genuine in his apology.

It made {Name}’s ears want to bleed, his voice was like a knife being stabbed into each ear at that moment _“And why does it stir such terrible memories, Zeke.”_ She asked poisonously, neck twisting to look back at him _“You know the details better than I do. You were there, sitting by like it was some,”_ she trailed off as her voice started to rise to a shout _“Fucking walk in the park!”_

Hollering the last words {Name} turned sharply on her heel, a hand lingering over the wine bottle _“Don’t sit there and smile at me you gutless pig.”_ Jaw wobbling in a weak effort to conceal her emotions, she couldn’t hide the tears that blurred the bottom of her vision.

Zeke smiled crudely, tutting as if he was about to reprimand a child _“Oh my darling girl,”_ he chided, shaking his head slowly _“Still you hold that against me?”_ He questioned as if it was the most preposterous thing for him to hear.

{Name} scoffed, tipping her weight back on one leg. Zeke was getting under her skin, and she couldn’t stop it.

Zeke placed down his wine glass after a long healthy drink, a hand waving toward her _“Your memory of that night is still hazy I see. Probably due to all those pills and the drink,”_ he shook his head disapprovingly _“You were always fond of dabbling with them.”_ He laughed, fingers stroking his beard.

It wasn’t a lie on Zeke’s part, the night in question {Name} was off her face on a concoction of different drugs and alcohol. Though it didn’t stop her memory being clear as day for the event that occurred that night down by the Docklands.

 _“Though I suppose to have one's virtue tarnished as it was, one would make up stories.”_ Zeke shrugged, hands held up as if he didn’t want any confrontation.

 _“And it was like a relay race that night.”_ A crudeness slipped into his words, glasses catching in the low winter sun that drifted through a window; it hid his eyes.

{Name} wasn’t sure how to proceed for a second, not when Zeke was making it sound like an orgy was what was partaken in that night.

Even after all the time that had passed, {Name} was still sensitive on the subject. The mere hinting of it was enough to have her want to explode with all the emotions that came attached to the night that snowballed towards two deaths.

Now, seven years later, it had claimed a third life.

 _“I don’t think being held down after being plied with ketamine counts as consensual though.”_ Speaking the words out loud was painful like each one was a loaded gun pressed to her chest and being fired at point blank.

From behind Zeke the three who’d almost been forgotten about shifted suddenly, understanding of what was being spoken about in an abstract way they all wore varying emotions on their faces.

Holding up a hand to halt any word coming from them {Name} never let her focus fall from Zeke.

Still, the man was smiling, sitting with an air of superiority over {Name} and gilded by a false sense of justice.

Leaning one arm on the counter, Zeke gripped his chin, once more frowning _“Ketamine? My dear all the tests came back negative for, well, everything that was perpetrated.”_ His tone was condescending and arrogant.

Zeke must have thought himself a genius for how he’d managed to wrangle the results to come up clean. If not for the fact he’d let one small kitten out the bag only seconds previous.

Mimicking Zeke’s body posture {Name} bore a conniving smile _“Its best to remember your lies.”_ She cooed softly _“Considering you just said you knew we were on the pill-popping that night.”_

Brow arching when Zeke looked momentarily panicked, {Name} stepped back wine bottle back in hand she pointed the bottle toward him _“Aw, Zeke, what's the matter?”_ pouring herself another drink {Name} raised her glass to him _“Guilty conscious finally getting the better of you?”_

It was only brief that Zeke appeared lost for words before he regained composure and was holding out his glass for a refill _“Not at all. Can’t feel guilty when you did nothing wrong.”_ Waving the glass when {Name} paused in pouring him another.

Unlike before where her temper was riled, {Name} smiled soothingly at him _“You know? I feel much the same,”_ nodding {Name} laughed softly _“Though I guess the guilt would lay with your dad for falsifying the results of the tests.”_

Shrugging one shoulder {Name} held up her glass as if to toast him _“To Grisha, wherever he is.”_ Tapping her glass to Zeke’s a deep swig was taken, a finger held up to keep Zeke from speaking {Name}’s head cocked _“They never did find out did they? What happened to him?”_

Finally, the table felt like it had turned when Zeke kicked back the chair he was sitting on _“I’ll have you yet for that, bitch.”_ With a hand closed around {Name}’s throat Zeke pushed his forehead painfully against hers.

Smiling {Name} tipped forward, landing a rough kiss on Zeke, it made him stagger back.

Released from the choking hold {Name} coughed out a laugh _“Likewise, I’ll see you rot for what you did to Isabelle!”_

In a heated staring contest, they were like a pair of dogs baring their teeth at each other. {Name} didn’t break eye contact, not even when Erwin brushed against her side, a hand closing on her arm and pulling her protectively behind him.

Mike manoeuvred toward Zeke but was unable to touch the other man before he’d turned sharply and was striding for the door.

Watching Zeke’s back disappear {Name} felt as if her body snapped. The pent-up rage and more bursting forward once the front door slammed.

Erwin reeled {Name} into a hug, holding her tightly as her body trembled and the tears flowed like a burst pipe.

Seven long years {Name} was forced to accept that Isabelle would never see justice done. Now with the matter being resurfaced, she felt that this time around, she would finally be able to give Isabelle what she’d deserved for so long.

The city lived on rough justice, and {Name} knew that her hands were going to be bloody by the end of it.

That was if she managed to live through to the end.


	12. Chapter 12

Tying the laces on the boots {Name} smiled when Dahlia’s voice filled the room, phone on loudspeaker it sat at the edge of the coffee table.

 _“I will call again soon, Dahlia.”_ {Name} assures gently when the small girl whined, a gurgle heard in the distance being Levi _“Now both of you be good, no more fighting.”_ Using her serious tone, {Name} smiled when both of her children made some grumble in reply.

 _“Love you!”_ Nile leant forward, speaking into the phone a smile curved his mouth when Dahlia answered: _“Love you, daddy!”_

After a short conversation with Nile’s parents, the phone call ended.

Tucking the phone in the back pocket of her jeans {Name} returned to the kitchen where Erwin and Mike were talking over the breakfast that’d just been freshly served.

Sliding behind Mike to take her seat, {Name} took a sip of her tea as Erwin asked how the kids were.

 _“Same as always. Being demon spawn, but looking like butter wouldn’t melt when in public.”_ {Name} replied with a slight rise in her brows _“Levi drew all over the kitchen tiles, and Dahlia broke, something.”_ Regaling the tales of her pesky children, a smile lifted the edges of her mouth.

 _“Kids being kids then,”_ Mike spoke up around a mouthful of food, his mop of hair sticking out at angles it looked as if the food had been his first priority that morning.

Reaching across the table for the salt {Name} nodded _“They keep fighting as well. Dahlia hides Levi’s blanket, so he pulls her hair.”_

Erwin nodded slowly _“I used to do the same to you. Except it wasn’t your blanket, but a stuffed rabbit.”_

Giving Erwin a sharp eye {Name} pointed the tip of her knife at him _“That was just because you’re an arse.”_

Nile and Mike laughed in agreement, before settling back into their plates.

Mildly surprised by Mike’s cooking capability, they all remained relatively quiet as they ate, only speaking in short bursts until the majority of the plates were cleared.

Sitting back in the chair {Name} sighed happily, patting Mike’s shoulder _“Thank you, Skippy.”_ She smiled, resting an elbow on the backrest of the chair.

Across from her, Nile lit up a cigarette angling toward the wall to keep the smoke drifting into Erwin’s face.

After Zeke’s visit the night before and once {Name} was calm enough again to speak, she’d explained what had happened.

The night down at the Dockyard, in a warehouse that was quickly taken over as some makeshift nightclub. None of them looked all too comfortable as she divulged the nitty gritty details of the night, but they’d remained in some professional stance and kept all of their questions gentle but aimed to get the most information.

{Name} did, however, keep tight-lipped on the matter of Grisha Jaeger. The less who knew, the better.

Zeke was not going to be kind in his manner of dealing with the situation. Dangerous before, he now was like a starving Lion that had been antagonised.

Having believed that Zeke was still in prison, it came like a kick to the guts to know that like Kenny, he’d managed to get his sentence shortened.

The day Darius mentioned Zeke, there had been a small belief that he’d been to the prison to speak with him, not actually talking to the man in person.

For that matter, {Name} hadn’t seen Darius again yet, but she suspected that he had a few of his officers moving around the city unmarked.

Swept up in more of a personal drama {Name} had almost forgotten about the fact Special Branch was wandering the city in some capacity.

There was also the matter of Kenny’s involvement with Zeke to worry about. Although having sparked the relationship back up with Kenny, there was a risk factor she’d not thoroughly thought of.

Was Kenny acting on his own, or moving under Zeke’s instruction?

Leaving her thoughts when Mike waved a hand in front of her face {Name} looked up to where Erwin was leaning on the table toward her.

 _“It’s nice to see you’ve checked back in,”_ Erwin started with a slight aggravation in his voice _“But we need to know how you’re going to handle this?”_

As expected Erwin was not a man, who allowed much time for relaxing before he brought the business talks to the table.

Sitting forward {Name} stared at her hands for a time. There was no plan to speak of, and much like Mike had said some days before and ran around half-cocked.

Reckless abandon was {Name}’s flaw, but also her strength.

 _“I don’t have one yet.”_ Pushing back the chair {Name} swept across the kitchen to the doors, eyeing the shed at the end for a length of time _“But I do need to go see a horse about a man.”_ Delving into the back pocket, {Name} smiled when Erwin tried to correct her use of the turn of phrase.

Laughing {Name} put a hand out to keep Erwin from speaking further as the phone started dialling and was raised to her ear _“No. I was right the first time.”_ No longer jovial when a voice flitted against her ear, {Name} felt her mood sour.

Waiting for the rambling string of snarky words to finish {Name} pushed back her coat as a hand landed on her hip _“Shut it Kirchstein.”_ She ordered bluntly, a slow smile easing her mouth when he stuttered to silence _“Listen up horse boy, I’m not calling about that.”_ She uttered, turning her back to hide the slight colour that drifted across her face.

Jean of course on answering the phone believed her sudden call was for something entirely else, his nickname coming from two very different perspectives, {Name} was well aware of both of them.

 _“Then why are you? You only ever called when you needed, my company.”_ With cocky self-assuredness, Jean was clearly smiling down the phone.

Picturing the shit eating grin Jean often wore {Name} pinched the bridge of her nose _“Listen, you equestrian shit, is Jaeger out?”_ Asking the question that was the purpose of the call {Name} was not surprised by the sudden silence that filled the line.

Time ticked on as Jean thought how to answer the question _“Eren was let out about a month ago.”_ He answered carefully _“He seems, calm, for now.”_

Hearing that Eren was no longer sectioned {Name} exhaled the breath she’d been unknowingly holding.

Eren Jaeger was at one time a kind and quiet, occasionally bratty kid. After his father disappeared and the brutal murder of his mother, Karla, the young and sweet intentioned Eren had become prone to explosive and often violent rages.

Though Eren didn’t know how to pick his battles, he gave a good go when he started them.

Having been diagnosed with a multitude of mental afflictions Eren had been forcibly and criminally sectioned after he’d beaten two men to death.

Even Zeke -Eren’s half-brother- had not stepped in and tried to get Eren off the hook. Like many others, {Name} believed Zeke had realised that Eren was a liability, and too much of a loose cannon to have running wild on the streets.

Knowing that Eren was somewhere skulking the streets was cause for great alarm. Eren, on their last face to face meeting, had broken {Name}’s wrist and covered almost head to foot in bruises.

Eren, like many others, suspected {Name} was responsible for Grisha’s sudden vanishing. Not that Eren was wrong, but it made being out on the streets that much more dangerous.

Head hitting the kitchen counter {Name} groaned loudly _“What’s he like now?”_ She asked tentatively, part of her not wanting to know if he was still just as volatile as before.

Jean cleared his throat _“He took a knife to Connie after he made some wisecrack about something stupid._ ” There was a faint fearfulness in his voice _“Mikasa dragged him off though before any harm was done.”_

Eren was much the same then, and to make it all the while better, Mikasa was still at his side.

Mikasa was just as cold but more calculated than Eren. The only small grace was that Mikasa seemed reserved toward {Name} after one of their nights ended with {Name} trying to break Mikasa’s jaw and teeth on the curb.

Curbing was a move taught to {Name}-surprisingly by her mother- one that was often difficult to do unless you had someone willing to hold the poor victim down. It was because no one would, that all {Name} managed was to bust Mikasa’s nose and fracture her eye socket.

Still, the end result meant weeks of pain for Mikasa, and a stint in the hospital.

Shaking off the memories of her less than clean past {Name} stood up again _“Well, thanks, Jean.”_ Mumbling quietly {Name}’s brow curved sharply when Jean mentioned something entirely unexpected.

 _“I don’t want to get dragged in on your mess, {Name}.”_ He came across as nervous, almost as if he was worried about being overheard _“But I heard Zeke was asking around the station about you, doing checks. I think he’s trying to find out where your kids are.”_

Stomach gripped in panic, as though chains had been wrapped impossibly tight around the organ, {Name} felt short of breath and Jean hadn’t finished speaking.

 _“Amazingly those guys have some conscious, and wouldn’t let him find anything out. I think Ian gave Zeke a shakedown and a warning.”_ Jean mentioned carefully “ _So tread lightly {Name}, you and I both know Zeke will do anything to get his way.”_

Ending the call, {Name} hadn’t realised that she was shaking, not until the phone slipped out of her hand and clattered across the floor.

Turning to the table when one of the chairs scraped across the floor {Name} put both her hands out when Nile slid into her vision.

Holding tight to the front of his shirt {Name} didn’t meet his gaze _“Zeke is trying to find out where Dahlia and Levi are.”_ Whispering it, made it all the more real that they were at risk.

Nile’s face contorted sharply, but it paled as it did _“I will make a few calls,”_ he spoke firmly, his arms previously at his sides wrapping tightly around {Name} _“They will be ok.”_ He promised, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

In a panic, and clutched in a fear she’d never experienced {Name} held on to Nile, keeping him close his familiarity was comforting at that moment.

From the table Erwin and Mike started talking, each on the phone {Name} caught part of what Mike said.

 _“Yes. Twenty four hour watch,”_ he ordered, _“But make it unmarked, don’t want to spook them.”_

Catching Nile’s worrisome gaze {Name} swallowed sharply.

When {Name} decided to return she never once expected either Dahlia or Levi to come into harm's path. A mistake on her part, and a significant oversight, she felt the walls that built around her on her meeting with Darius, become smaller.


	13. Chapter 13

Like a bull in a china shop, {Name} crashed through the doors of her pub.

Behind the bar Petra screamed surprise, it faltered {Name} in her warpath briefly and made her wonder how she'd chosen a mouse of a woman to run her establishment.

Distracted for no more than a second {Name} quickly steered back to her goal, barging between the tables as she came across the person she sought, the bottle of whiskey that was always ordered was propelled toward him.

Kenny was not entirely prepared, and his arm only got part way up to cover his face as the bottle smashed, sending glass and liquor spraying in all directions.

{Name} didn't stop to allow Kenny time to retaliate until she swung a fist into his jaw. The impact hurt her knuckles, but it also sent Kenny spinning off his seat.

No one dared move as {Name} threw the chair out of her path, foot swinging a kick to Kenny's stomach the expulsion of a wheezing breath told {Name} that he was only temporarily incapacitated.

Sparing no time, {Name} bent down grabbing the lapels of Kenny's coat so tight that her knuckles, already bloody and bruised, turned white.

Shaking Kenny as she straddled his lap {Name} was almost too angry to speak, her words faltering on her tongue when Kenny closed both hands on her wrists.

 _"What are you playing at?!"_ It came out in a snarl, a dribble of spit mixed with blood dripping from the vicious twist of his lips.

One eye closing up in a wince when Kenny pushed painfully at the bones of her wrist, {Name} tightened the hold on his coat, a rough jerk jarring him, the thunk of his head hitting the floor sounded sharp.

Hat spinning across the floor {Name} watched it dance away, it reminded her why she'd come crashing through the door signing her own death warrant.

Their relationship was not a free pass for {Name} to shatter the illusion that Kenny was untouchable.

 _"You told him!"_ {Name} shouted the accusation, one hand leaving the lapel alone to push down Kenny's face and try and keep him pinned _"You told him didn't you!"_

Anger renewed {Name} squeezed in her knees on Kenny's ribs when he tried to dislodge her. Grinding the heel of the palm pressed to his face, {Name} could feel that the skin of his cheek was squashed against his teeth.

Kenny grunted, one of his long legs shooting up, the knee cracked {Name} in the back, forcing her forward.

The yank on {Name}'s hair made her cry out, even more so when Kenny spun her off him with it.

Back slammed to the floor {Name}'s breath was knocked out by the impact, scalp burning as many hairs snapped {Name} stopped moving when something cool pressed into the grooves of her lips.

Eyes open and wide {Name} stared at Kenny as he crouched over her, one hand still in her hair the other held the almost infamous blade horizontally to her mouth _"I mean it this time,"_ he slewed coldly _"I will cut your tongue out!"_

There was no mistaking the seriousness, Kenny was not making an empty threat this time around. Knowing it made {Name}'s previously boiling blood turn, temperature plummeting to freezing point her chest heaved fretfully.

The corners of her mouth slid dangerously across the curve of the knife, her tongue flicking it snagged on the thin blade, cutting it.

Organising the thoughts into order {Name} didn't take her focus off the knife, but let her eyes close in an attempt to relax a little and stop herself from acting impulsively.

 _"Zeke was looking for Dahlia and Levi,"_ hissing the words out around the knife, the corners of her mouth stinging as they scraped against it.

 _"Only you knew where they were!"_ Disregarding the object in her mouth, {Name} kicked out at him.

Receiving the call that someone had tried to snatch Dahlia and Levi from Nile's parents, {Name} had gone into a blind panic. Not expecting Zeke to make such a bold move so early, it didn't cross any of their minds that they would need to be moved to a much safer location.

It led to Erwin contacting an old friend of his, a favour long overdue the kids and Nile's parents were moved further up the country. Police left out of the equation as they all suspected that Zeke had managed to finally twist someone's arm, even {Name} was now in the dark to their whereabouts.

While Nile and the others believed there had been a leak among the forces, {Name} went almost blind in her rage and suspicion of how Zeke had come to know where Levi and Dahlia were.

Kenny's eyes became slits, face twisting to a mask of pure unadulterated anger {Name} swallowed sharply.

No longer able to taste the metal in her mouth {Name} didn't move at all when the hand left her hair.

Shoes crunching over glass and liquid there was a palpable tension in the pub like no one was breathing.

 _"Get out,"_ Kenny ordered sharply like his words were the very edge of the blade he'd taken out of {Name}'s mouth.

Rapidly there was a thundering of feet, the doors barely allowed time to settle back they rattled loudly in the background.

Allowing a small amount of time to settle her breathing {Name} heard the all too familiar thunk of the bolts being slammed into the latches. Front door locked, {Name} knew she was now alone with Kenny, and without an exit.

Carefully {Name} raised her body, balancing on her elbows she wasn't quite able to see over the tables, but she caught a glimpse of Kenny's coat billowing around his legs as he moved back from the door.

Staying in place {Name} watched Kenny slink away behind the bar, bottles clinking and the scratching of a lighter, she finally stood up.

With a couple of tables and the bar between them, their gazes locked like they were in some kind of old western stalemate.

With both hands resting on the bar Kenny's mouth was spread in a wiry sneer, the bottle beside him open {Name} could see a good amount had already been drunk.

 _"Before you came in here like a bat out of hell,"_ he griped pinching the cigarette sharply between finger and thumb _"What part of your little brain told you I would have any inclination to tell Zeke, anything."_

The inhale of smoke sounded like a hiss when Kenny took it, the cut on his lip starting to become tacky and congealed by blood he rubbed a thumb over it.

Cautiously {Name} peered at the door, eyes flicking in the opposite direction to the exit through the back.

At best {Name} would have a shot for the backdoor if she needed to use it _"I know your Zeke's handyman."_ She answered quietly, her temper all but gone, she felt tired.

From the bar Kenny choked on his mouthful, the bottle slapped back down he stared at her. The back of his hand wiping across his mouth, he looked oddly unsettled by the words {Name} spoke.

For a short time, it looked as though {Name} had an advantage over Kenny. What Erwin divulged in the hospital had never gone any further than her, choosing to keep quiet her in-depth knowledge of Kenny's interlinked history with her, until then.

 _"I know you were the one who killed both of my parents. That my house, the money, all of it,"_ her fingers raised to count off the things she was listing _"All of it, was you."_

Kenny drummed his fingers on the bar, jaw tight {Name} could see that his teeth were grinding _"Touché, Princess."_ Bluntly answering he took a step back, a hand raising to his head, it seemed he forgot the hat had been knocked off.

Wary of giving Kenny her back, {Name} back stepped until her foot hit the item he was looking for. Bending to retrieve it she spun it on her hand, dusting it off as it turned in circles she felt it up before throwing it much like a frisbee.

 _"Y'know. I've never had a woman get more than one hit on me, who walked away."_ Kenny uttered darkly after returning the hat on his head, tipping it down it hid part of his face in shadow _"I think you're taking advantage of my soft spot for you,"_ he commented begrudgingly, turning his back.

Hesitant but well aware that if Kenny intended her harm, she would be unable to avoid it {Name} approached the bar slowly.

Fingers flexing {Name} glanced at them quickly, the knuckles of one were bloody and bruised from her short scuffle. The hit that was landed on Kenny not only cutting his lip, but it also left her hand tingling painfully.

 _"And I don't appreciate it."_ Kenny finished in a grunt, slamming a tumbler on the bar, he smiled when {Name} flinched _"If I were going to hurt you, you would be bleeding out on the floor."_

Far from soothing, or calming, Kenny's words actually held some warmth for {Name}. It was true that if Kenny wanted to make good on all the threats he'd thrown at her over the years, the moment he had her pinned down would have been the time Kenny would have put them into action.

Nodding slowly {Name} took the stool opposite Kenny, watching as he poured out a drink she didn't quite smile when he spoke again.

 _"Besides, you got me pretty hard when you came charging in,"_ Kenny snickered _"Never had a woman as ballsy as you, most are too scared."_

Rubbing at her temples {Name} wasn't in the mood to indulge Kenny's awful humour _"Did you tell Zeke?"_ Asking again, {Name} met Kenny's sharpened stare when he leant across the bar.

Body positioned almost like a wild animal ready to pounce, Kenny wore indescribable expression _"That is my son."_ Each word ground out cuttingly, and when they did, {Name} knew the answer to her question.

Unwilling to apologise {Name} took the drink, sipping it slowly their eyes remained fixed on each other, waiting for either one to speak.

Neither did, embracing the silence that encompassed them they drank and smoked, letting time slip them by until the haze of drunkenness made their tongues slack again.

And when one of their mouths opened, three words tumbled out without restraint.

_"I love you."_


	14. Chapter 14

_“I don’t care. Hit him.”_

Reiner paused, the previously drawn fist flexing he frowned back at {Name}; likewise, Nile didn’t look any more sure from where he was held by the burly man looming over him.

 _“Seriously?”_ Reiner asked, a little perplexed by the odd turn of events.

Somewhere in the corner of the darkened room, a person tried to cover a laugh.

Suspicion falling on that it was Mike as the glowing embers of his cigarette bobbed up and down. Bertholdt still firm in Mike’s grip, even he stopped struggling.

{Name} knew somewhere Erwin was still moving about the house, and so while Reiner was distracted, she tried to keep him so.

 _“This arse hat deserves more than a punch,”_ {Name} grumbled, _“So go ahead, you’re doing me a favour.”_

The hand tightly knotted in the collar of Nile’s shirt and coat tightened, Reiner looked thoughtful _“What he do?”_

At the question it was {Name}’s turn to frown, the better question would have been what hadn’t Nile done in the last few insufferable months _“Does that matter?”_ She returned a question of her own.

Reiner shook his head _“Not really.”_ The fist flexed again, his stocky built shoulders rolling on one side as though he was winding up for the hit _“Just would give it more bite if I knew it was deserved.”_

Bizarrely understanding Reiner’s reasoning {Name} peeked down at Nile, his dark eyes narrowed to slits at her _“He was banging some other woman for a ye--?!”_

Before the sentence could even be finished, Reiner had swung his fist into Nile’s face. A wet crunch of bone echoing in the room, Nile dropped to the floor clutching his nose.

Reiner added a kick in, leaving Nile to roll across the floor.

Arms once folded, they relaxed to her sides when Reiner stepped forward _“Happy now?”_ She asked as he turned a smile on her.

Clapping a hand on a shoulder {Name} almost tipped over with the weight Reiner placed on her _“Yeah. Made it more worthwhile.”_ He spoke with a laugh, before pointing toward the almost pitch black corner where Mike still had Bertholdt in a choke hold _“Can you call Muttley off?”_

Straightening up {Name} turned _“Let him go Skippy.”_ She requested softly, side glancing Nile when he sat back on his knees.

Things hadn’t entirely gone to plan when they broke into Grisha and Karla’s old house. Having never been sold, there was a small hope that what they were looking for was inside.

After sometime stumbling in the dark, they realised they were not the only ones with the same train of thought.

Being absconded by Reiner and Bertholdt, a scuffle had ensued. Being in almost total darkness, there was confusion for some time as to who had who.

Cautiously Mike released Bertholdt, pushing the lumbering giant into the middle of the room he appeared in the slither of light rubbing his neck.

After the shouting died down, {Name} noticed that only Erwin was missing after picking herself off the floor from where Reiner elbowed her.

Situation defused they all stood -minus Nile- in a sort of square, one man from each team on either side of the room.

Rubbing a hand over the back of her neck {Name}’s cheeks filled with air, which was released in a sigh _“I guess you’re here for the same thing?”_ She asked, arm swinging out to lightly slap Reiner’s arm.

A second passed before he nodded _“Pretty much,”_ he answered, his large arms unfolding he placed a hand on her shoulder _“Sorry about the elbow.”_ He mumbled quietly.

Brushing it off {Name} ran a hand under her coat on the side he’d caught, it hurt but wasn’t too painful. It was more so her leg that was aching as she’d fallen over the table in the takedown.

Above a board creaked, avoiding looking up {Name} turned around when a hand clawed the bottom of her coat. Nile was not on his feet, but had crawled forward and was trying to use her as a support to get back up.

Groaning {Name} guessed that she should have helped, but she wasn’t openly inclined to, and so turned away.

 _“Well, we found nothing. So I think we can agree this is a dead end.”_ {Name} spoke to the room, hands shoved deep in her pockets she rocked on the heels of her shoes.

Bertholdt gulped a breath _“Reiner? Are we...”_ his weak disposition carried over into his voice, no doubt a thin dribble of sweat rolling off his brow as he spoke.

At the lingering question {Name} side-glanced Reiner when he brushed a hand over his jaw, without immediate word coming in reply, {Name} made to sidestep away.

Reiner must have caught the movement because he quickly shook his head _“Nah. We’re done here.”_ He nodded toward Bertholdt _“But one last thing.”_ He said, raising a single finger.

Confused {Name} watched as Reiner turned around rapidly, leg coming out as he did, it clocked Nile clean across the jaw.

All but Reiner sucked in a breath at the pain filled noise it made. For sure Nile would have more than a broken nose.

 _“Kenny sends his regards,”_ Reiner spoke roughly, before clicking his fingers and Bertholdt leapt like a startled deer toward the door.

Watching Nile roll across the floor, {Name} finally felt a small touch of sympathy for him. The words Reiner delivered must have added insult to injury for him.

Crouching down when Mike followed the two men out the room {Name} went to check Nile’s jaw for a possible break, but found her hand blocked when Nile raised his arm.

Meeting his wet-eyed gaze {Name} bit down on her lip _“Sorry.”_ Mumbling out the small word, {Name} pushed down Nile’s arm.

Finally able to check whether they would need to make a stop at the hospital for more than his nose, {Name} sighed, nothing else was broken.

Peering over a shoulder when Mike knocked on the door {Name} could only just make out his large silhouette _“Are you two good?”_

Letting Mike know they were fine, he left them alone to find Erwin.

Facing Nile again, her head cocked to the side when he managed to pull himself up and slump back on the cabinet behind. Arms thrown over the raised knees Nile huffed and grumbled for a few moments, stopping only when {Name} laid a hand over his.

 _“You have the worst luck.”_ Trying to lighten the nearly visible tension between them {Name} smiled warmly at him.

Sitting back Nile touched gingerly at his nose, the stream of blood slowed, it painted the lower half of his face and made it appear darker _“You didn’t exactly help.”_ He spat back sharply.

Agreeing that it was true {Name} pushed gently at Nile’s side _“I said sorry.”_ Trying to soothe his temper, she squeezed his hand.

Though things had not been great between them, {Name} hadn’t successfully broken up with Nile.

The night she’d tried to sit him down and initiate the conversation, it had been interrupted by the call about the kids.

Their shared panic had done something {Name} didn’t expect, and appeared to draw them closer. Something which {Name} didn’t want to happen, but had inadvertently encouraged.

{Name} did, however, put a stop when Nile had read a little too deeply into the situation.

Searching in a pocket {Name} procured a pack of tissues, passing them across to Nile to clean himself up _“I’ll be back, Erwin is taking his time.”_

Noting that Erwin was taking quite some time, {Name} felt a hopeful leap flutter her heart.

Wanting the lengthy absence to be due to him finding something, she swept out of the room.

Out in the corridor, it was much darker than the living room, and with no power supply, much of the house was left in a heavy black. Having lost her torch after being knocked on the floor, {Name} reached out with her hands, searching out for the staircase.

The tips went side to side as she edged forward, eyes trying to adjust she barely managed to make out shapes in the dark.

One, in particular, appeared more substantial than the silhouettes around it, the shape was odd in the dense darkness.

It darted, rapidly advancing toward {Name} her mouth opened to scream until a hand closed over it.

 _“Sssh, Princess.”_ A low whisper rumbled in {Name}’s ear _“Don’t want to draw your dog's attention._

Confused as to why Kenny was creeping around Grisha and Karla’s house in the dark, as they were, she nodded.

Waiting until Kenny removed his hand {Name} let him guide her back down the corridor. Their fingers loosely linked, she kept close to his back to keep from knocking into anything.

 _“There’s a step here,”_ Kenny whispered, his body dropping a fraction {Name} smiled when his hand closed tighter on hers.

Slowly {Name} edged her foot forward until it found where the floor dropped away. Stepping down {Name} expected Kenny to continue onward, but instead, he turned, an arm going above her she felt something skim across her back.

Guessing that it was a door Kenny closed when her back was pressed against something firm, Kenny brushed his fingers across her cheek.

For a short time, while they stayed in place, their last meeting a pandemonium of emotions, it felt like they’d gone through the spectrum in some backward order.

 _“Zeke doesn’t know the whereabouts of the files.”_ Kenny spoke almost hastily like he wanted to rush through the topic _“But I think you already know that.”_

Summing it up quickly that all parties involved were equally in the dark, {Name} could only hope that Erwin managed to find something.

The slow creaks above suggesting the two men were still busy looking.

Assuming that was not all of what Kenny was creeping around to tell {Name}, she waited with bated breath for him to continue.

 _“It seems Reiner and the lanky piss streak have kept their mouths shut, but Zeke has been asking questions,”_ Kenny grumbled, a peek of anger spiking in his voice.

Having not had the chance to ask why Kenny still moved under Zeke’s instruction, {Name} found something quite odd about the situation.

The last time the two had been together their conversation was short and sweet on the matter. More a revealing than a dissection of how the deal was still in place.

Naturally curious about the details {Name} never got around to asking when conversation had become the last thing on their minds.

 _“I guess this means we are going to have to be sneaking around then?”_ {Name} spoke in place of Kenny’s lengthy silence.

A warm rush of air tickled across {Name}’s cheek when Kenny laughed breathily _“Quite the opposite.”_ He cooed, a dangerous undertone in his voice {Name} felt reminiscent of the night Kenny broke into her kitchen.

Feeling cold at the prospect of what Kenny was eluding to once more, {Name} finally noticed that his breaths appeared heavier, laboured even.

Reaching forward {Name}’s hands fanned across Kenny’s torso. The shirt felt wet under each finger, but especially so around Kenny’s side.

Alarmed when Kenny hissed when her fingers dipped inward suddenly, {Name} realised that Kenny had been using the door for support.

 _“I may have misjudged Zeke,”_ Kenny whispered through gritted teeth, slumping forward.

Catching Kenny, there was a second of contemplation before {Name} unsealed her lips.

Shouting through the house for Erwin as Kenny became too heavy to support, {Name} staggered away from the door.

Though it must have been no longer than a minute before the door was flung open, it felt like hours passed until Erwin was bent over Kenny.

Unable to see much, Erwin patted down the area that {Name} guided his hand too. After a few seconds Erwin twisted around “Call an ambulance.” Directing his order toward Mike, he shrugged out of his suit jacket, bundling it into a ball.

Pushing it against Kenny’s side, Erwin motioned for {Name} to hold it _“Put pressure on it.”_

Nodding {Name} shuffled forward, fingers tucking under Kenny to keep the jacket tight to the wound as Erwin leant to the side, the torch in his hand sweeping over Kenny it showed that the damp patches {Name} had felt were what she suspected them to be.

Though under the weak light there appeared far more than what she first thought there to be.

Erwin eventually turned the light on {Name}, but kept it from blinding her _“Did he say what happened?”_ He inquired sharply, clearly not asking as her brother, but as a policeman.

 _“He said he misjudged Zeke.”_ Quivering over the words, {Name} swallowed, the blood was seeping through the jacket at an alarming rate.

Erwin’s mouth twitched at the corner, brows dropping as his gaze became sharp and dagger-like _“Mike?”_ He called through the darkness.

There was a second delay, Mike still on the phone he eventually responded, and when he did the most surprising of words left Erwin’s mouth.

_“Arrange a protection watch for Ackerman.”_

 


	15. Chapter 15

Curled up in one of the chairs that made up the four long rows in the A&E waiting room, {Name} quietly thanked Erwin when he appeared holding a coffee cup.

Dropping both legs to sit up {Name} moved with care so as not to disturb Mike. Stretched back in his own seat, he’d allowed {Name} to rest on his shoulder and at some stage fallen asleep.

Remaining stood up Erwin placed the empty hand in his trouser pocket, his shirt and trousers splattered in red it was the most dishevelled {Name} had ever seen him.

Having arrived at the hospital after the ambulance, very little was known on Kenny’s situation. Having thrown Nile in the back to accompany and also get his nose fixed, Erwin had said very little in the drive to the hospital.

At some point, Erwin disappeared when a uniformed officer {Name} did not know arrived in the waiting room.

Removing the plastic lid of the styrofoam cup, {Name} blew on the steaming drink, eyes downcast she stared at her boots _“I’m sorry for dragging you into this mess.”_ Feeling that more than an apology was owed, {Name} couldn’t think of much else to say.

Erwin heaved a long, aggrieved sigh before taking the seat next to {Name} _“I knew you were trouble when I first met you,”_ he responded bluntly _“So I’m not all that surprised by this.”_ Lifting a hand, it dropped on {Name}’s head, ruffling her hair.

Mouth pinched at the corners {Name} only felt more downtrodden by Erwin’s answer. From the start, {Name} wanted to keep them all out of her problems. Their insistence that they wanted to help where they could was appreciated, but dangerous.

As the days were becoming weeks, the tension was mounting. A massive and dark cloud was looming overhead, and its forewarning of the storm to come was felt each day.

{Name} wanted to push them all away, chase them back to the safety of the place they’d come from.

Especially Nile, and not because she couldn’t bring herself to finally cut her relationship with him dead; but because she didn’t want to ever have to tell Dahlia that he was never coming home.

Mike as well, for though he seemed pretty at ease, and so laid back he was almost horizontal, she could see that being in the city again raised memories of his late partner, Nanaba.

Erwin stretched out his legs, sliding down in the chair his head tipped back to rest on the chair _“You have a poor choice in men.”_ Speaking ruefully, a hand rubbed across his forehead _“And I told the doctors and the man that will be watching him that you are Kenny’s wife.”_

Head cocking toward Erwin, a brow twitched up in a silent question.

Peering across at {Name} a slow and indecisive smile spread Erwin’s mouth _“He’s under a custodial watch. No one but immediate family or us is allowed to see him when he comes out.”_ He explained.

Not quite sure how to feel about the aiding lie Erwin spouted, {Name} settled back in her seat, the coffee lowered to rest in her lap _“And Nile?”_ She queried, having not seen him since Erwin threw him in the back of the ambulance she was confident he would not have been in so long for a simple nose break.

Erwin shifted in the chair, leaning away from {Name} slightly _“Patched up and sulking outside.”_ He answered tiredly.

Glancing towards the a&e‘ exit, {Name} caught sight of Nile leaning on the railings. Guessing that he’d slipped out while {Name} was partially dozing on Mike, a sigh fled her mouth.

 _“You’re going to have to cut him loose,”_ Erwin mentioned gently _“Sooner rather than later.”_

Knowing that Erwin was right, {Name} knew there would be no better time to do it. There was never a good time to end a relationship, and dragging it out would only make it more bitter and vicious.

Shoulders slumping {Name} sucked in a steadying breath, almost frozen in place she tried to work up the courage.

After some time, and a quiet word from Erwin, she stood up. Walking toward the door her stomach was awash in a nervous sickness, it made her movements slow and sluggish.

Outside the night air was chilly, a breeze like small stabbing icicles circling around them {Name} felt it deeper than a surface level.

Coming to stand beside Nile, but leaving room between them she balanced her arms over the railing, the coffee cup the only slither of warmth she had.

 _“You don’t need to say anything.”_ Nile cut across {Name} before she even managed to say the first word _“I already know what you want to say.”_ With his hands clasped together, he pushed back from the railing, head dropping it hid his face.

Heart clenched painfully {Name} felt as if someone had stolen her breath. Having never broken up with anyone, she’d not been sure how to go about it. So having Nile do it, she was cruelly relieved of trying to find the words.

Looking ahead {Name} gripped tighter to the cup _“I’m sorry.”_ She bleated, it felt like all she’d been doing lately was apologising for one mess after another.

Nile barked a laugh, the sound far from humorous it was callous and cruel a sound, and it matched his expression.

Nose bearing white strips Nile’s eyes were starting to colour with the expected bruising. A large patch of black and purple to match spreading across his jaw and cheek.

Biting down on the inside of her cheeks {Name} blinked away the tears that collected, she couldn’t speak a word to try and make it any easier on Nile. Anything that she did say would have only been a nasty prolonging of what was underway.

Eventually, Nile stepped away from the railing, a hand disappearing inside his coat pocket, {Name} somehow knew what he was going to pull out.

 _“Before everything went to shit, I intended to propose.”_ Nile pulled out a small ring sized box, laying it flat in the palm of his hand _“And I kept hoping I would be able to.”_ Eyes partially closed as he gazed at the small box, Nile scratched behind an ear.

Seeing the small box was like someone had taken a dagger to {Name}’s chest. It physically ached as she watched Nile’s face, and heard him explain the hopes he’d held for them and their once potential future.

 _“Nile, I never wanted to hurt you.”_ It came out weakly, but it was true.

There had never been any intention to hurt him as she had, but there were no words that could change the fact that she done precisely that.

Nile’s mouth crooked on one side, fingers closing around the ring box _“I’m no saint either, and I think that makes it hurt that much more.”_ He mumbled, shaking his head a hand covered his face.

For an unknown reason, {Name} understood what Nile meant. They’d ended up in a nasty game of tit for tat, and all it achieved was them wounding themselves.

 _“Thank you, Nile, for everything.”_ Reaching forward {Name} wondered for a moment if it was the right thing to do, but she did it nonetheless.

Brushing the back of her hand across Nile’s face, he sighed deeply at the contact.

 _“I don’t want any bitter custody battle,”_ Nile mentioned suddenly _“Once things are done here, we can come to some arrangement about Dahlia.”_

Smiling {Name} agreed quietly to Nile’s proposal. It would be difficult for Dahlia, and neither of them wanted her to see some war take place.

In time they both stood up, facing each other they watched the other for a short time. Strangely it wasn’t awkward when they hugged, it was short but firm, like saying goodbye to a good friend.

 _“Go on. Piss off.”_ Nile mumbled, flicking a thumb toward the door, a small smile graced his mouth.

It wasn’t directly an approval, but it was probably the best {Name} was ever going to get from Nile about her relationship with Kenny.

Eyes rolling, {Name} gave Nile’s arm a gentle pat _“Stay a dickhead Nile,”_ she laughed _“You’re at your best when you are.”_

Nile laughed shortly, a smile still on his profile as he turned away.

Leaving Nile outside, {Name} returned to the waiting room just as a doctor approached Erwin.

Too far away to hear what was being said, {Name} stopped dead in her tracks when the Doctor gave a stiff nod and left the waiting room.

Finding Erwin, his face was impossible to read, even less so when he looked across at {Name}. With both hands resting in his trouser pockets Erwin waited until {Name} was in front of him to speak.

 _“Kenny is out of surgery,”_ Erwin informed clinically, baring little emotion while offering the news.

 _“And?”_ {Name} asked apprehensively, worrisome of Erwin’s lacking emotion.

Erwin blinked a couple of times, head tilted he gazed at her _“You love him, don’t you?”_

Put out by the question, {Name} didn’t know how to respond. On the night when she’d gone blindly at Kenny, it was him, and not her who uttered the three powerful words.

Having not responded verbally to Kenny, the answer came with a physical display. Never once thinking she’d hear Kenny display something as honest and raw as he did that night, {Name} took it as the drink talking.

 _“I do.”_ Timidly answering, {Name} flicked her tongue across her lips.

Eventually, Erwin broke out of some of his rigidity, a hand coming out to rub the back of his neck {Name} wanted to hurry him up, to know the outcome of Kenny’s surgery.

By the expression of the doctor, and Erwin the news was not good, and Erwin’s sudden question just reinforced the thoughts.

 _“He’s out.”_ Erwin finally put {Name} out of her misery _“Probably be discharged in a fortnight.”_

Heart fluttering in elation {Name} wobbled on her feet. Elated to know that Kenny was going to be ok, {Name} used the heel of her hand to wipe at her eyes.

 _“He will be out for a few hours. We’ll head back, get some rest.”_ Erwin suggested, taking the cup out of {Name}’s hand he drunk it down in one go, before throwing it at Mike.

With a start Mike woke when the cup bounced off his head, picking it up when it fell in the crook his arm he peered around the room.

 _“We’re heading home,”_ Erwin informed with a faint smile, dodging the cup as Mike tossed it back.

Patting {Name}’s arm when he passed, Erwin waited at the door for her to catch up.

Even if they had a difficult start, {Name} was incredibly grateful for the three, often stupid, men in her life.

With that thought in mind, {Name} matched Mike’s tired pace toward the exit.


	16. Chapter 16

Door jarred open {Name} rushed through to key in the code and disable the doctor surgery alarm. Teeth closed around the end of the torch {Name} flipped up the cover, reading the numbers off her palm.

 

A small green light flickered as a message showed in the small digital screen.

 

 _“We’re good.”_ Informing the three skulking by the door that the alarm was disabled, they stepped in. Mike bringing up the rear he closed and locked the door.

 

Standing in the small waiting room {Name} swung her torch toward the desk _“I doubt Grisha’s office is still here, but they should have kept his patient files.”_ Speaking more to herself, a step was taken toward the old wooden desk.

 

 _“Are you sure this isn't some setup?”_ Nile inquired quietly, moving toward the small corridor that led off the reception.

 

Searching in a pocket {Name} put down the torch _“Reiner said Zeke is still licking his wounds.”_ Answering as the instruments to pick the filing cabinets locks came into her hand, she sat on one of the chairs.

 

Erwin rapped a hand on the desktop _“And you trust him?”_ He asked with oblique sarcasm.

 

Peering up from the cabinet {Name} pushed the lockpick into the corner of her lips “ _No one trusts anyone here.”_ Pulling out the pick she slid it in the lock, wiggling it _“People sell their trust for a hit on a pipe,”_ slowly twisting the lock, a smile graced her mouth when the top drawer popped open.

 

 _“What we give is our word,”_ rolling back on the chair the drawer followed her _“And yes, there is a difference.”_ Cutting in before any of them could make an argument, {Name} started skimming through the files.

 

Keeping watch over the door, Mike scratched under his chin _“You're a funny folk.”_ Stating his observation, all but {Name}, agreed.

 

{Name} didn't expect any of them to be able to grasp how things worked, but she did try and make it a little easier to digest for them.

 

 _“It's kind of like a hall pass, a verbal agreement, really,”_ with a folder open on her lap, she flicked the page edges, looking for anything that would help _“But it's not clandestine, it can be broken if one of the parties believe the other is not holding up their end of the agreement.”_

 

One quick glance around the room, and {Name} could see they understood.

 

Sliding the file off her lap, {Name} picked up another, heart thrumming painfully when a name tag poked out the corner.

 

It was Isabelle's.

 

Checking the date of birth, address and more to make sure it was the right file, {Name} swung forward on the chair to lay the papers flat on the desk.

 

Lighting shadowed when an arm stretched out to take one of the pages {Name} came over like she was weighed down by lead when Erwin whispered against her ear.

 

 _“At Grisha's house I found your doctor's notes,”_ remaining by her side, Erwin’s eyes glided over the page in his hand _“You had an abortion when you were seventeen. Why?”_

 

Asking the question as though it would be easy as accepting an offer of a cup of tea to answer, Erwin fixed a vague stare on {Name} when she choked on a breath.

 

Feeling numbed by the question, it did explain why Erwin had taken so long to come down a week ago.

 

Assuming that Erwin kept a tight lip on the question due to Kenny's hospitalisation and that Nile and herself done nothing but argue for two days, he must have decided that, then and there, was the time to ask.

 

Aware that the colour drained from her face, {Name} turned on the chair _“It was nothing to do with this.”_ Quietly warning Erwin not to push the matter, she shot out an elbow to remove him from the desk.

 

Able to breathe again when Erwin left her personal space, {Name} tried to focus on the papers.

 

All of Isabelle's medical history was there, except for the part they needed.

 

Sending another dead end, {Name} carefully returned the files and closed the cabinet _“Nothing here either.”_ Fist hitting the desk {Name} slumped back in the chair, spinning it.

 

Prepared to speak, {Name}'s head snapped back when Erwin near slapped a hand over her mouth. Glaring up at him, it died when Erwin tapped a finger to his lips, then point toward the back of the surgery.

 

Sitting forward when Erwin removed the hand, she flicked off her torch as the others did, submerging themselves in darkness, they listened.

 

Someone was at the back, steps crackling over what sounded to be glass.

 

Guessing that the window was taped before being broken, {Name} was not surprised they had not heard it.

 

 _“There's two,”_ Nile whispered back _“One is limping.”_

 

Erwin darted, a sharp metallic click beside {Name}'s ear, another two followed suit.

 

Apparently, all three were armed this time.

 

Still unsure how Nile could tell there were two people, or that one was limping, {Name} almost leapt out the chair when a finger tapped her shoulder.

 

Expecting Erwin, she was surprised when Mike spoke into her ear _“Get down.”_

 

With a hand on her head, Mike guided {Name} under the desk, legs pulled to her chest she didn't hug the back wall of the desk.

 

If shots were going to be fired, {Name} didn't want one in the back when it came through the wood.

 

Too dark to see, {Name} done her best to listen. Faint breathing, feet creeping as silently as possible, it was all drowned out when the blood started rushing in her ears.

 

At least {Name} knew her side held the advantage. No one used guns in the city, they were traceable, made too much noise, and were hard to hide most of the time.

 

Waiting for something to happen, time seemed to pass painfully slow.

 

Until someone screamed, and a single shot rang in the air. It made her ears ring.

 

 _“Don't move,”_ Erwin ordered, tone clipped but bordering on bored.

 

 _“Aaarg-Fuck!”_ A person cried out, the voice identifiable as male, even if it had risen a few octaves in his agony.

 

Light spilt in wide arcs as the torches were turned back on, yet {Name} still couldn't see what was happening, or who was injured.

 

 _“Bastard!”_ Mikasa’s angered shrill bounced around the room.

 

Fingers curling around the desks edge {Name} made to move, knowing who was injured, and knowing just how protective Mikasa could be, it left her genuinely worried.

 

Mikasa was bold and almost fearless, and {Name} knew she would charge at someone with a gun. Especially, if said gun had hurt Eren.

 

Atmosphere cutthroat, it was as though the floor was loaded with landmines. One wrong step and the room would explode in a bloody mess.

 

 _“Take one step, and I will fill you with holes.”_ Nile’s warning ground out, and there was no doubt in that he wouldn't do exactly as he said.

 

Shifting forward {Name} came out from under the desk, but didn't stand up. Only just able to see Mike's back, and Erwin's profile, {Name} grimaced at the twisted, but elegantly calm smile he wore.

 

 _“I will kill you!”_ Eren exclaimed angrily, the pain adding a dark vibrancy to his words.

 

Erwin didn't flinch, but by the way, his body angled {Name} guessed he'd turned the firearm on Eren again “I assure you. I will put you in your box before you could make a scratch on me.” Dangling the threat in a bitter and methodic antagonism, {Name} wasn't all too surprised when another shot rang out.

 

Eren screamed it was wild and animalistic, tearing across the room like they were in a live horror film.

 

 _“Stay quiet.”_ Mike ordered boredly _“Or you will run out of safe spots to pile the lead in.”_

 

From Mike's words, {Name} figured that Eren had been shot in a way to immobilise, but not actually kill.

 

 _“Don't touch him!”_ Mikasa spat viciously.

 

 _“We haven't touched him yet,”_ Nile retorted sharply, though his tone eased to a soft laugh _“That's what the bullets are for.”_

 

Mikasa must not have liked Nile's taunting, because Mike moved suddenly, taking him out of sight.

 

A crack of metal and bone was followed by a yelp of pain and a thud.

 

Finally {Name} stood up, moving around the desk but not stepping in front of Erwin.

 

Clutching a knee, and one foot Eren was on his back, angry, pained tears streaming down his face, it turned murderous when he clocked sight of {Name}.

 

Barely any space in between Mikasa was down on all fours, muzzle pressed into the back of her neck by Mike.

 

 _“You!”_ Eren hissed, the arm previously thrown across the lower half of his face swinging out to point at her _“You're dead! Just wait,”_ he stopped to drag in a wet breath _“They won't ever find your body.”_

Perturbed by the threat, but not hindered by it {Name} shrugged _“No hello?”_

 

Eren snarled, wounds forgotten he charged forward like a jack in the box. One moment on his back, his rage and adrenaline pumped body was on its feet.

 

{Name} moved forward to meet Eren in the middle, a fist thrown it caught him on the chin, toppling him.

 

Shaking out her hand {Name} leant over Eren, he was out cold.

 

 _“Glass jawed princess,”_ she grumbled, knuckles buzzing in a pain filled heat.

 

Mikasa's eyes were slits when they met with {Name}'s, any reservations she once held vanished in that one look.

 

If {Name} were honest, Mikasa scared her more than Eren. Far more controlled than her hot-headed partner in crime, she was danger personified.

 

 _“I’ll do more than curb your head this time, Mikasa.”_ Tossing out the remainder of their first and last fight, she wasn't surprised when Mikasa kept the death stare on her.

 

They’d made another enemy in the city, and not one who would be easily ignored.

 

A phone vibrating distracted all of them, each glancing at the other as if to say it wasn't theirs.

 

Eventually {Name} figured that it was Eren's. Crouching down {Name} searched in his trouser pockets, pulling it out just as the call ended.

 

However it didn't stop panic setting in, not when the screen told {Name} who the missed call was from.

 

 _“We should get out of here.”_ Advising that they left, {Name}'s body jolted when the phone started calling again, Zeke's name spread across the screen.

 

Erwin took the phone when {Name} refused to answer, hitting the loudspeaker he held the device up to his mouth _“Mr Jaeger, what do I owe this pleasure?”_

 

Wanting to slap Erwin for being so brazen, she stopped when Zeke sighed heavily down the phone.

 

 _“I wouldn't be so bold Erwin. You're walking on very thin ice,”_ Zeke warned, _“And it's starting to crack.”_

 

Once more the tension in the room grew, everyone except Mikasa was poker straight and rigid.

 

 _“I have been patient for too long,”_ Zeke lamented, almost as if he was saddened by his own words, but there was also, a playfulness in them like he was waiting to do a big reveal.

 

And it didn't take long until Zeke grew impatient and revealed it.

 

A man was screaming, howling in the background of Zeke. Begging for someone to stop.

 

 _“Can you guess who my special guest is?”_ Zeke asked excitedly _“I will give you a clue, my dear {Name},”_ he trailed off to quiet a laugh _“You had to make a little visit to the doctors, as you were feeling a little sick.”_

Erwin looked toward {Name}, her fingers flexing and curling, another bone shuddering scream jarred her thoughts.

  
 _“Jean,”_ she whispered, _“it's Jean Kirchstein.”_


	17. Chapter 17

{Name} wasn't listening. Not to Zeke and his taunting nor Jean’s pleas for it to stop. What captured {Name}'s attention was in the background, faint and indistinct.

No one else in the room was listening for it, and neither was Zeke aware of it.

Searching quickly in the pocket of her coat, {Name} tore out of the doctor's surgery. Darting across the road for the short alley nestled between two houses she kept her breathing steady until the phone no longer was ringing, but was answered.

 _“Ian!”_ Panting lightly {Name} barrelled on _“Zeke has Jean, at the old industrial.”_ Steering her course toward the old industrial estate, {Name} skidded across the pavement she broke out onto.

Narrowly avoiding bouncing off the bonnet of a car blaring old school R&B, a finger pressed to her ear to listen to Ian respond.

Ian was short and sharp in his response _“I will send a couple of cars down,”_ he said roughly _“But keep distance, don't go charging in if you get there before us.”_

Agreeing to hang back if Ian was not there when {Name} arrived, the call ended. No longer distracted by calling in help, {Name} focused on getting to the other side of town.

It was night time when the city honestly came to life.

Pubs and clubs opening, the streets were packed with people moving, alleys set up for a business of one sort or another, {Name} felt like they were hurdles fate was throwing in her way.

Elbowing past one group of youths {Name} ignored their nasty words, their threats.

None of it was relevant, not at that moment. Moving in a blind panic it felt as though a countdown was started, and her time was short to reach her goal.

Zeke was not a man who made empty promises or threats, in her kitchen he swore to get {Name} back, and Jean was only going to be the start.

The rattle of the chains drove out all other sounds in {Name}'s head. Swinging side to side like a pendulum, just as they had that night.

Pinned down on the old factory floor, {Name} could hear three things that night. The radio, Isabelle's crying, and the chain that suspended from the rafters swinging in the wind.

Just as it did then, it felt like it was counting down time, ticking away the seconds until it would all be over.

Except this time it was not counting down to the end of Isabelle's ordeal, but Jean's.

Unlike that night so many years ago, this one sounded more frantic, like time was slipping away quickly.

Lungs on fire from the exertion {Name} didn't stop, not even when the muscles in her legs started to quiver under strain.

From the starting point to her goal there was a lot of ground to cover. It may have served better to have one of the guys drive her, but that would have required thinking before acting.

Maybe they were right after all, that she ran around half-cocked. No plan was not always the best way to handle certain situations, and even though Ian warned her not to enter until they arrived, {Name} knew that she'd still rush in.

Skin damp as she flew through side roads, hopped fences and dashed through car parks, {Name} found the old chimney of the former industrial estate appear on the blacked out horizon.

The old moss and soot splattered brick glittered under blue lights. In fact, the whole area was alight as {Name} slipped around the old bakery, and the rusted gates came into view.

With adrenaline carrying her feet {Name} approached the old estate at a jog, blood roaring in her ears, it receded like the sea, freezing as her heart screeched to a halt.

Between the flicker of lights, silhouettes moved, darting back and forth at the edge of the canal.

Here was where many bodies were dumped, only to be discovered much later by a dog walker, or kids with sticks deeper in the city.

No one ever submerged the bodies, merely letting the current of the canal carry the deceased away to await discovery.

Holding onto the old iron gate, {Name} leant heavily on it. The metal creaking under her weight as each breath felt more choked than the run allowed for.

A shadow approached her peripheral, but {Name} didn't flinch, she couldn’t have moved even if she wanted too. Not when a blur of what looked to be a body was winched over the canal wall.

 _“He was a nice lad, that Kirchstein,”_ Zeke said flatly, a finger and thumb stroking his beard, he tutted, head shaking.

Swaying on her feet, {Name} nearly collapsed, but the secondary shock kept her upright.

Zeke took a step closer, leaning into {Name}'s side _“The paramedics reckon he will be alright though,”_ Zeke sighed, hands sliding in the pockets of his trousers _“Can’t say much the same for Captain Ian.”_ Slewing delightfully in {Name}'s ear Zeke sighed “His poor widow.”

Zeke retreated when {Name} fell forward. Hands and knees smashing on the old stone slabs, the vibrations that rattled her bones were dampened by the stiffness in her muscles.

Slowly, ever so slowly the tears came. Tongue dry as it flickered across the parched skin of her lips, each breath came in a cloudy burst.

Trying to save one, another was lost. Both of which were {Name}'s fault. It felt like the world was balanced on her shoulders, and her grip was starting to slip.

A scuff of shoes alerted {Name} that someone was behind her. Close enough to know their presence, but not quite to know who they were.

{Name} didn't look, she didn't need to, not really. The person always had a knack for just appearing, blending in with the shadows and darkness.

 _“You’re going to have to get your hands bloody soon,”_ Kenny spoke dangerously like his tongue was the sharpened edge of a blade.

The prospect of which Kenny was speaking of, was a reality glaring {Name} in the face. Zeke was not going to be beaten by words, he was a man of action.

The city was nearly wrapped around his finger, no one spoke out against him. Then again, neither did anyone dare the same with Kenny.

Which made {Name} wonder if Zeke was so untouchable due to having Kenny at his side, or whether it was off his own merit.

Eventually {Name}'s body jolted back, sitting on her rear, both arms draped over the knees. If {Name} were going to knock Zeke down a peg or two, she would have to be smart about it.

 _“Does anyone know you're no longer working with Zeke?”_ She asked curiously, eyes narrowed at the flashing blue lights.

Kenny shifted on his feet, even without seeing him, {Name} knew that she had his interest.

 _“What do you have in mind Princess?”_ He inquired dangerously.

{Name} continued to watch the police, the suits of white going back and forth suggesting forensics were already working on the scene.

If {Name} were going to make any progress against Zeke, she would have to monopolise the city. Bring them back into her favour, drive business -just like her parents did once- to her pub. To {Name}.

 _“Y’know Zeke's business partners I assume.”_ {Name} no longer felt tired, but invigorated.

Kenny sniggered a laugh before a low whistle proceeded his answer _“Using your connections wisely I see.”_

{Name} finally looked back at Kenny, eyes meeting in the low light she said nothing, but Kenny appeared to understand.

 _“I'll be your right hand, Princess.”_ he smiled wickedly.


End file.
